Immortel
by Hito-76
Summary: Une mission tourne mal... Carter survivra-t-elle? Sam/Jack
1. Chapter 1

**Immortel **

**Résumé**: Une mission tourne mal… Carter survivra-t-elle ?  
**Genre**: Romance S/J, Drame, un brin d'aventure…Mais beaucoup de sentiments…  
**Spoilers**: Courant saison 7 après Heroes ; Fin Saison 7 (The Lost City)  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM…

**NB**: Merci à Hélios et Aurélia pour leur aide inestimable et leurs nombreux conseils avisés !

---------------------------------------------

Encore une mission de routine, songeait Carter, les poumons en feu, les jambes lourdes…

Sans ralentir sa course effrénée, elle jeta un œil derrière elle… Les derniers Jaffas quittaient la planète à bord de vaisseaux Al'kesh, désertant les lieux avant un bombardement en règle. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils en avaient déduis en réalisant qu'on ne les suivait pas.

Sam reporta son attention devant elle. D'un geste vif, elle aida Daniel à se redresser tandis qu'il s'affaissait sur lui-même, épuisé par cette course folle. Jack se trouvait devant, ralentissant ses longues foulées pour rester avec eux. Teal'c fermait la marche.

Encore quelques mètres et la Porte fut enfin visible. Elle avait déjà été ouverte par SG4 qui commençait à passer le vortex en les voyant approcher. Un dernier effort et ils y étaient presque. Sam se retourna de nouveau et découvrit avec appréhension qu'ils étaient à présent seuls. Une pâle lueur dans le ciel attira son attention et lui fit lever les yeux.

- Les bombardements commencent ! hurla-t-elle pour se faire entendre de son supérieur, quelques mètres devant elle.

Elle vit celui-ci se retourner et regarder à son tour vers le haut.

- Allez, allez, allez !!! On se dépêche !! s'écria-t-il en forçant de suite l'allure.

Sam entendit gémir Daniel mais celui-ci ne fit aucun commentaire. Il n'en avait plus la force. Enfin, les jambes en coton, les poumons en feu, ils parvinrent à la Porte. Jack s'arrêta aussitôt et incita Daniel à passer en premier. Elle en profita pour se tourner une nouvelle fois vers le ciel. Son ventre se noua aussitôt lorsqu'un rayon unique et éblouissant percuta violemment le sol sous ses yeux. Un grondement énorme se fit entendre, une sorte de plainte sourde, comme si la planète elle-même se mettait à pleurer.

- C'est pas vrai… murmura-t-elle tandis que l'horreur de la situation lui apparaissait soudain. Il faut y aller tout de suite !!!!

Sur ces mots, Sam passa la Porte et, quelques secondes plus tard se retrouva sur Terre. Une fois sur la passerelle, elle se retourna et ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle… le vortex était devenu dramatiquement instable ! Elle recula, le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine, les yeux rivés sur la flaque luminescente. Puis Teal'c fit son apparition et dans un grondement sourd… la Porte se referma derrière lui.  
L'alarme se tut aussitôt, et un silence de mort prit sa place. Tous avaient le regard rivé sur la Porte à présent inactive, figés comme des statues.

O'Neill n'était pas passé…

Sam fut la première à retrouver ses esprits. Elle lâcha son arme et son casque qui tombèrent lourdement sur le sol, puis s'élança dans le couloir afin de rejoindre au plus vite la salle de commande. Elle monta les marches, au bord de l'épuisement et arriva aux côtés d'Hammond, le souffle court, les yeux exorbités.

- Y a-t-il eu un signal au moment de la fermeture de la Porte ? s'écria-t-elle.

Sortant de sa torpeur, le sergent Harriman pianota de suite sur son clavier puis finit par secouer la tête.

- Rien du tout, Major…

Il n'était pas bloqué dans la mémoire de la Porte comme elle l'avait plus ou moins espéré…

- Tentez d'ouvrir un vortex !  
- Tout de suite.

Hammond était aussi immobile que ses hommes autour d'eux. Tous fixaient les chevrons s'actionner un à un... dans une lenteur abominable…

- Chevron six enclenché.

Les mains moites agrippées à son pantalon, le cœur au bord des lèvres, la jeune femme vit l'anneau tourner une dernière fois et le septième chevron s'engager mais se bloquer dans un bruit sourd.

« Non… Pitié… »

Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis que tous se tournaient vers elle, attendant une solution qu'elle n'avait pas.

- Ré-essayez ! ordonna-t-elle finalement.

Harriman hésita mais voyant qu'Hammond ne disait toujours rien, finit par pianoter une seconde fois sur son clavier et tenta une nouvelle ouverture de la Porte… en vain.  
Le septième chevron refusait de s'enclencher.  
Sam leva une main tremblante vers ses lèvres… Elle avait un goût de cendre dans la bouche. Elle regarda la salle d'embarquement, dans un état second, avec l'espoir un peu idiot de découvrir le visage de Jack parmi les hommes qui la fixaient. Elle croisa les regards dévastés et pourtant plein d'espoir de Daniel et de Teal'c. A cet instant, elle seule savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Ses jambes faiblirent tout à coup, un voile blanc passant devant ses yeux et elle agrippa le dossier de la chaise devant elle pour ne pas s'effondrer.

« Réfléchis… Réfléchis… »

Il n'était peut être pas mort. Elle se trompait. Ce n'était pas l'arme terrible d'Anubis qu'elle avait vu fendre le ciel. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait détruit la planète et empêchait la ré-ouverture du vortex… Il y avait forcément une autre explication. Il devait y avoir une autre explication…

- Mon Général, s'exclama-t-elle soudain, la gorge nouée, je voudrais appeler mon père pour aller sur P2X421 afin de vérifier...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Hammond se tourna vers elle, le visage sombre. Elle savait pourquoi il hésitait. L'Alliance avait été rompue, rien ne disait que la Tok'ra répondrait.

- Accordé, Major, acquiesça-t-il cependant.  
- Merci…

Puis se tournant vers Harriman, il ordonna :

- Allez-y !

Le Général enclencha ensuite le micro pour se faire entendre de ses hommes qui, hébétés, étaient toujours immobiles, les yeux levés vers eux.

- Tous à l'infirmerie. Débriefing dans 20 minutes.

-------------

Il fallut attendre plusieurs jours avant que la Porte ne s'ouvre enfin sur Jacob. Dans un soupir à fendre l'âme, Sam s'élança en salle d'embarquement pour l'accueillir. Lorsque le Tok'ra vit le visage bouleversé de sa fille, il se figea aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La jeune femme ne prit même pas le temps de le saluer.

- Il faut absolument que nous allions sur P2X421. Le Colonel est peut-être bloqué là-bas. Tu peux nous y emmener?

Jacob hésita à peine. Il n'était plus censé venir en aide à la Tau'ri mais comment pouvait-il refuser cela à sa fille qui le regardait avec une détresse qui lui nouait l'estomac.

- Très bien. Préparez-vous. Pendant ce temps, je m'occupe des coordonnées.

Sam serra avec reconnaissance le bras de son père et se retourna vers ses deux coéquipiers.

- On y va.

Le soulagement de ses amis se lut aussitôt sur leur visage et tous les trois s'engouffrèrent dans les couloirs. Jacob leva alors la tête vers la salle d'embarquement et croisa le regard soucieux d'Hammond. Il sut à cet instant précis que cette mission avait peu de chance d'être une mission de sauvetage.

------------------------------------

Quelques heures plus tard, dans un vaisseau cargo, Jacob tenta d'avoir des précisions sur les circonstances dramatiques qui avaient séparé Jack du reste de SG1 mais n'eut que des informations secondaires. Il en conclut rapidement que les chances qu'O'Neill soit encore en vie étaient minimes, voir totalement nulles et que Sam refusait simplement de l'admettre. Mais elle avait besoin de le voir de ses propres yeux aussi finit-il par accepter son silence.

Daniel et Teal'c étaient d'une immobilité inquiétante. Seule la respiration du jeune archéologue prouvait son inquiétude. Il jetait de temps à autre un regard désespéré vers Sam, comme pour y puiser de la force mais elle-même semblait à bout.

La jeune femme était la seule à avoir vu la nature de l'attaque d'Anubis. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne de peur qu'on estime inutile d'aller vérifier, car dans ce cas, le Colonel n'aurait eu aucune chance de s'en tirer. Sam, elle, se refusait à envisager une telle possibilité.

Car c'était impossible. Il avait survécu à tellement de choses... Il ne pouvait pas être mort.

- Nous sommes bientôt arrivés.

La voix de son père la sortit de sa torpeur. Son ventre se noua un peu plus et la mâchoire serrée, elle se rapprocha afin d'avoir une meilleure vue. Teal'c et Daniel firent également quelques pas et s'arrêtèrent à ses côtés.

Le vaisseau décéléra soudain et ils sortirent enfin de l'hyperespace. Ils furent aussitôt percutés de plein fouet par de nombreuses météorites. Indifférente au chaos indescriptible qui faisait rage, Sam se mit à trembler de façon incontrôlable et une douleur atroce lui traversa les entrailles. Des larmes vinrent lui piquer les yeux, tous ses muscles se crispèrent et ses poumons se vidèrent. C'était comme si la vie désertait son corps.

- Non... Non... murmura-t-elle, en reculant.

Un râle s'échappa de ses lèvres et se transforma en plainte avant de mourir dans un sanglot.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'exclama Daniel, sans comprendre, tentant de se maintenir debout malgré les soubresauts incessants du vaisseau.  
- Oh mon dieu, non... Pitié...

Elle continuait de reculer, les yeux exorbités accrochés à la nuée de roche qui fondait sur la coque du vaisseau. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle et horrifiés par l'expression déchirante de la jeune femme finirent par comprendre.

- C'est la planète... ? demanda inutilement Teal'c, d'une voix sourde. Elle a été détruite ?

Pour seule réponse, des larmes glissèrent sur les joues dramatiquement pâles de Sam. Sa respiration devint de plus en plus hachée. La douleur dans sa poitrine était insupportable, l'étouffant, la faisant suffoquer. Son regard, rendu flou par les larmes, s'assombrit peu à peu. Elle avait le sentiment de tomber, de sombrer... Cette douleur dans la poitrine... Son coeur... Il était en train de se déchirer... Tout devint noir.

-----------------------

Les premiers jours, elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle avait hurlé en silence son chagrin, sa peine. A présent, elle était comme vidée de tout. Il n'y avait plus rien en elle. Plus d'émotions, plus de sentiments, plus de désirs, ni de besoins. Seule une douleur continuelle dans sa poitrine lui disait qu'elle était encore en vie.

« Sam... »

Chaque respiration lui coûtait. Elle ne se nourrissait plus, elle n'avait pas faim. Elle ne bougeait plus. Pourquoi faire... Elle ne parlait plus. Pour dire quoi... Seule cette souffrance dans son sein existait, à l'endroit même où son coeur avait été arraché. La supporterait-elle encore longtemps ? Cette douleur ? Ce manque qui ne disparaîtrait jamais. Car jamais plus elle ne le verrait. Il n'existait plus.

Il n'existait plus...

Jamais plus elle ne croiserait son regard car jamais plus il ne le poserait sur elle. Elle ne fondrait plus sous son sourire car plus jamais il ne lui sourirait. Plus jamais.

Jamais…

Ce mot était comme un poignard dans sa poitrine. Il la lacérait, l'écorchait un peu plus à chaque fois. Et jamais cela ne changerait. Il était mort. Il n'existait plus.

« Sam, je vous en prie... »

Ce cri fut si déchirant qu'il parvint à tirer le voile qui la séparait de la réalité. Elle tourna un regard vide vers sa droite et découvrit Daniel et Teal'c à ses côtés.  
Où était-elle, déjà ? Ah oui... L'infirmerie. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Elle était blessée ?... Son coeur. On le lui avait arraché. C'est vrai... Sinon pourquoi aurait-elle si mal ?

- Sam, vous m'entendez ?

Elle se força à se concentrer sur ses amis, tentant de faire abstraction de la douleur qui la faisait suffoquer.

- Oui... parvint-elle à murmurer.

Le soupir de soulagement que poussa les deux hommes brisa le silence de l'infirmerie. Elle sentit quelque chose de chaud contre sa main. Elle glissa les yeux vers le bas. Daniel la lui serrait avec force.

- Sam, je vous en supplie. Il faut vous ressaisir. Vous ne pouvez pas vous laisser mourir ainsi.  
- Major Carter. Vous devez survivre, insista Teal'c.

Un silence accueillit ces mots.  
Survivre...

- Pourquoi ? souffla-t-elle.

A quoi cela lui servirait-il de survivre ? Il n'était plus là.  
Elle aurait pu continuer loin de lui. Savoir qu'il était en vie, quelque part, lui aurait suffit. Mais il n'existait plus. Et jamais plus elle ne le reverrait.

- Pourquoi ? répéta Daniel. Pour nous, Sam. Vous ne pouvez pas nous quitter aussi. Je vous en prie.

Ce fut un véritable cri du coeur et Sam sentit quelque chose vibrer en elle, au fond de ses entrailles, caché dans sa souffrance. Mais ce fut si léger qu'elle crut avoir rêvé.  
Non. Elle ne pouvait pas survivre...

Elle était déjà morte.

----------------------------

Daniel ne savait pas s'il avait bien fait. L'absence de Jacob qui avait du rejoindre la Tok'ra au plus vite, se faisait atrocement sentir. Sam n'avait quasiment plus de moments conscients. Teal'c lui avait conseillé de ne rien faire mais malgré tout il l'avait appelé. Après tout, ils étaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Peut être parviendrait-il à lui redonner un peu goût à la vie.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils étaient rentrés sur Terre après avoir découvert l'horrible vérité. Anubis avait détruit la planète, et Jack se trouvait encore là-bas lorsque c'était arrivé. Les funérailles officielles avaient été repoussées par le Général Hammond. Il souhaitait attendre que Sam soit capable de se s'y rendre mais voilà. Depuis son retour, elle semblait sombrer de plus en plus dans une sorte de torpeur, indifférente à ce qui l'entourait, se noyant dans sa douleur. Ça le tuait de la voir ainsi. Ils avaient perdu Janet puis Jack… Il ne supporterait pas de la perdre, elle aussi.

Le projet « Porte des Etoiles » l'accaparant totalement, Teal'c, Jack et Sam étaient devenus sa famille, les seuls individus qu'il côtoyait hors de la base. Et jusqu'ici, ça lui suffisait. Quelle importance de n'être lié qu'à trois personnes lorsqu'ils s'agissaient d'êtres aussi exceptionnels ? Mais voilà que l'un d'eux disparaissait. Et pas n'importe lequel. Le pilier de leur union. Le point central de leur unité. Il était le frère de Teal'c, le coeur de Sam et son meilleur ami. S'il n'arrivait pas à ressouder leurs liens, c'en était fini d'eux.

Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'elle surmonte son chagrin.

Daniel avait toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose de particulier entre Jack et elle mais jamais il n'aurait cru cela si fort. Elle était anéantie, brisée par cette perte, écrasée par sa souffrance. Il retrouvait en elle la même douleur qui l'avait presque détruit après la mort de Shaa're. Mais il était parvenu à remonter la pente, grâce à eux et à leur combat qui n'attendait pas.  
Cependant, en regardant Sam, il vit bien qu'elle ne voulait pas être aidée. Elle se laissait dépérir, happée par la douleur et il savait parfaitement pourquoi. La souffrance était trop insupportable. Mourir était le seul moyen pour qu'elle cesse.

Mais il ne la laisserait pas mourir ! Oh non ! Et encore moins interner, comme l'avait suggéré le psychologue de bazar qui était venu la voir ! Hors de question ! Il ferait tout pour la ramener ! Il tenterait tout pour cela. Alors, malgré les recommandations de Teal'c, il l'avait appelé. Il lui avait simplement dis que Sam n'allait pas bien et qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Bien sûr, il était accouru...

- Sam... Chérie.

Pete s'assit sur le lit et prit la main de la jeune femme dans les siennes. Elle était d'une pâleur effrayante et sa maigreur lui noua l'estomac.  
Qu'avait-elle ? Elle restait immobile, les yeux grands ouverts à fixer quelque chose qu'elle seule parvenait à voir. On ne lui avait pas expliqué les raisons de son hospitalisation. Daniel lui avait simplement demandé de venir.

- Pourquoi est-elle comme ça ? demanda Pete d'une voix anxieuse. Que lui est-il arrivé ?  
- Jack... Le Colonel O'Neill est décédé.  
- Son supérieur ?  
- Oui.

Pete se tourna vers Daniel et lut dans son regard une profonde détresse. Sam parlait beaucoup de ses amis et pourtant jamais de ce Colonel. Il savait juste qu'il avait été le meilleur supérieur qu'elle ait jamais eu. Voilà à peu près la seule chose qu'elle lui avait dit.

- Elle semble en état de choc... Je ne comprends pas.

Daniel se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

- Ils étaient très liés. Elle ne vous en a jamais parlé ?

Un désagréable frisson le parcoura de la tête aux pieds.  
Non, elle ne lui parlait jamais de lui... Jamais...

- Liés comment ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde, fixant le jeune homme avec insistance.  
- Eh bien... Ils étaient amis. De très bons amis... Comme Teal'c et moi...

Un silence accueillit cette réponse.  
Pete reporta son attention sur Sam. Cet archéologue mentait vraiment très mal... Sinon comment expliquer l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, ainsi que la raison de son silence. Pourquoi ce besoin de lui cacher une telle affection ?

- Amis, vraiment... ?

Cette fois-ci, Daniel eut la décence de ne rien répondre.

- Il est mort depuis combien de temps ?  
- Presque un mois.

A ces mots, Pete releva brutalement la tête, interloqué.

- Un mois ? C'est une plaisanterie ? Ca va faire un mois qu'elle est comme ça ?  
- Eh bien, plus ou moins… En fait, c'est de pire en pire... Nous vous aurions appelé avant mais vous étiez injoignable.  
- J'étais en mission d'infiltration... Mon Dieu... Sam... murmura-t-il en se penchant vers elle, cherchant à la faire réagir.

--------------------------------

Des voix lui parvenaient parfois. Des sons qui traversaient son esprit embrouillé... La douleur était toujours là, brûlante, déchirante... insupportable. Et rien ni personne ne parvenait à l'atténuer. Ni son père, ni Daniel, ni Teal'c, ni le Général... ni celui qui parlait à l'instant même. Alors qu'ils se taisent !

Elle n'en pouvait plus ! Elle ne supportait plus d'avoir mal... !

Ses yeux la hantaient. Son regard et son sourire. Pourquoi ne la laissaient-ils pas partir ? Pourquoi continuaient-ils de la maintenir en vie contre sa volonté. Elle voulait le rejoindre. Ne plus être là où il n'était plus, où il ne serait jamais plus.  
Sa poitrine se souleva soudain tandis que ses poumons cherchaient désespérément de l'oxygène... Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. La douleur devenait de plus en plus forte. Peut-être que si elle se concentrait sur Lui, son coeur s'arrêterait tout seul sous la torture.  
Alors Sam cessa de se battre, de refouler ses émotions et se laissa submerger par ses souvenirs.

Sa tendresse, sa force, son courage, sa volonté, sa détermination, ses principes, sa dureté...

Elle commença à suffoquer, incapable de faire pénétrer de l'air dans ses poumons tant sa gorge était serrée. Elle entendit s'élever au loin des voix anxieuses, reconnut son nom mais elle ne céda pas.

Son regard aiguisé, sa nonchalance naturelle, son sourire si rare, sa voix ferme, sa démarche souple...

Elle se sentait partir... Elle allait le rejoindre, elle allait mourir...  
Enfin.

------------------------------------

- Sam !!! hurla Daniel, en secouant la jeune femme pour la faire réagir. Respire !!!

Elle suffoquait, les yeux exorbités, la bouche ouverte et le corps secoué par des spasmes de plus en plus puissants.

- Appelez un médecin, s'exclama-t-il alors en se tournant vers Pete, qui à côté de lui semblait paralysé par l'horreur.

Celui-ci finit par sortir de sa torpeur et s'élança dans le couloir. Jackson réalisa alors trop tard qu'il aurait suffi à Pete de tendre le bras vers le téléphone mural… Se levant précipitamment, il décrocha l'appareil et contacta l'infirmerie. Puis une sourde angoisse nouant son estomac, il revint vers la jeune femme et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour la soutenir.

- Respire, Sam !! Je t'en supplie !

Elle se mit soudain à trembler et un son étrange, une plainte inhumaine s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le cœur serré devant tant de souffrance, Daniel la vit se redresser, son gémissement se transformant en hurlement de douleur.  
Alors il comprit.

- Sam... Vas-y...

Elle sembla l'entendre car elle tourna son visage vers lui. Il posa ses yeux dans ceux ravagés de la jeune femme et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle accrocha son regard.

- Sam...

Agrippés l'un à l'autre, le corps de la jeune femme fut de nouveau pris de soubresauts mais cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait plus de spasmes mais de sanglots... Son cri peu à peu s'atténua et des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues.

- Pleure... Ne te retiens pas...

Elle sembla lutter encore puis finit par capituler. Fermant les yeux, elle pleura comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré, accroché à lui, la tête sur son épaule. Ses plaintes, ses sanglots déchirants le bouleversèrent au plus profond de son être. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils partagèrent leur douleur et leur chagrin. Très vite, ils sentirent des bras vigoureux les étreindre doucement, leur apportant un peu de force et de réconfort. Daniel sourit à travers ses larmes. Ils s'en étaient sortis, tous les trois. Il savait qu'ils s'en étaient sortis. Sam arrivait enfin à extérioriser sa souffrance. Ils veilleraient sur elle et de nouveau elle parviendrait à vivre.

-----------------------------------

Il ne pleuvait pas ce jour-là. Le soleil brillait, lumineux dans le ciel, réchauffant de ses rayons le coeur glacé des personnes présentes autour de la tombe. Sam, fragilisée par de nombreux jours de privation se tenait pourtant droite, fière dans son uniforme de cérémonie. Entourée de ses deux amis, sa souffrance était supportable.

Son regard était fixé sur le cercueil vide en face d'elle. Un drap aux couleurs de leur pays était posé dessus. Ils l'enterraient ici, dans ce cimetière mais il n'était pas là. Il reposait dans les étoiles à des milliers d'années lumières de la Terre.

La cérémonie se fit dans un silence respectueux. Sara, l'ex-femme du Colonel O'Neill était présente. Elle avait le visage aussi pâle que le sien. Elle l'avait aimé et l'aimait certainement encore. Plus de la même façon mais elle avait fini par lui pardonner la mort de Charlie et la tendresse avait pris le dessus.

Sam croisa son regard l'espace d'un instant et fut surprise de la voir la saluer d'un mouvement de tête. Elle ne devait pourtant pas la connaître puisque Jack et elle ne se voyaient plus depuis des années.

Lorsque le pasteur eut fini son discours, le son dramatique du clairon se fit entendre, tandis qu'au-dessus d'eux, trois F16 saluaient le défunt en fendant le ciel dans un bruit assourdissant. Le drapeau qui reposait sur le cercueil fut alors plié lentement, méthodiquement et Sam eut la surprise de voir le sergent chargé de cette tâche s'approcher d'elle. Il s'arrêta et le lui tendit.

Le ventre noué, incapable d'émettre le moindre son, elle se tourna vers Hammond. Ce n'était pas à elle de recevoir ce drapeau mais à la femme ou l'ex-femme du disparu. Cependant, pour toute réponse, le Général lui sourit simplement, encourageant. Elle se tourna alors vers Sara et celle-ci, nullement surprise, acquiesça en signe d'assentiment.

Perdue, la gorge nouée, elle finit par tendre les mains et prit le drapeau qu'elle serra aussitôt contre son coeur. Elle s'était promise de ne pas pleurer mais recevoir ce présent inattendu la bouleversait profondément. Elle sentit aussitôt la chaleur de deux bras se glisser dans son dos afin de la soutenir. Elle sourit à travers ses larmes. Elle n'était pas seule. Ils étaient là.  
Enfin, le cercueil fut descendu et peu à peu, la foule se dispersa. Sam vit Sara disparaître sans un mot puis finalement se tourna vers Hammond qui venait la rejoindre.

- Mon Général... Je ne comprends pas...  
- C'était une des volontés de Jack. Il voulait que ce soit vous qui receviez le drapeau, Sam.

Sous l'émotion, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le tissu, serrant son précieux fardeau un peu plus encore contre elle. Elle croisa le regard triste d'Hammond, parfaitement conscient du message qu'avait voulu faire passer Jack à travers ce geste.

- Je suis désolé... murmura-t-il avant de se retourner et de partir, les épaules voûtées par le chagrin.

Sam ferma les yeux un instant, incapable de bouger, se concentrant sur sa respiration pour ne pas s'effondrer. Sentant leur présence, elle finit par se retourner et croisa le regard chaleureux de ses deux amis.

- Rentrons, Sam...

-----------------------------------

Pete entendit au loin la portière d'une voiture se refermer. Il se leva, jeta un œil par la fenêtre du salon et sentit son cœur s'affoler en voyant la jeune femme se tourner vers les deux hommes qui sortaient à leur tour du véhicule. Il avait cru s'être rapproché d'elle ces derniers mois. Sans entrer dans les détails, elle s'était de plus en plus confiée à lui, partageant la peine qu'elle avait ressentie lors de la mort de son amie Janet. Et voilà qu'il découvrait qu'elle ne s'était pas totalement dévoilée à lui, qu'elle lui avait caché sciemment d'obscurs sentiments pour son supérieur.

Pete n'avait jamais rencontré ses coéquipiers et jusqu'ici, n'avait pu prendre conscience du lien qui les unissait. Il revoyait, un peu choqué et blessé, l'image de Sam agrippée à Daniel et Teal'c. Il était revenu dans la chambre en courant, frustré de ne pas trouver l'infirmerie, se perdant dans ces couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous. Un sentiment dérangeant, proche de la jalousie, l'avait secoué de part en part, en les découvrant serrés ainsi, les uns contre les autres, conscient qu'il n'était pas à sa place... Pire... qu'il n'avait pas sa place à ses côtés. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui car, à l'inverse de ces deux hommes, il ne pouvait pas comprendre sa peine. Il ne connaissait pas celui pour qui étaient versées toutes ces larmes. Celui qui faisait gémir de désespoir la femme qu'il aimait.

La certitude de son inutilité et une peur atroce l'avaient alors submergé. Il était en train de la perdre.

Avec appréhension, il regarda Sam serrer ses amis à tour de rôle et son angoisse s'accentua. Il les enviait tellement de pouvoir être aussi proche de cette femme, d'être aimé si fort d'elle. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi elle l'avait fait venir aujourd'hui, le jour même de l'enterrement. Elle voulait passer à autre chose.

Pete se détourna en gémissant de ces embrassades interminables et se dirigea vers la cheminée, là où trônait « son » visage, figé sur du papier glacé. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, cherchant à découvrir ce qui le rendait si extraordinaire aux yeux de Sam. Il était aux côtés de son équipe, un sourire fier et satisfait sur les lèvres, une lueur amusée dans ses yeux. Il dégageait une assurance qui l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il semblait si sûr de lui. Sûr de sa force, de l'affection de ses amis… De l'amour de son second ?... Avait-il eu alors conscience de sa chance ? Il avait possédé tout ce qu'un homme pouvait rêver... Oh oui, il avait des raisons de sourire et d'être satisfait.

Le bruit de la porte le fit soudain sursauter. Plus tendu que jamais, il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui entrait, les bras chargés. Il reconnut rapidement le drapeau américain, celui qui normalement revenait à l'épouse... Pourquoi l'avait-elle ?  
Elle posa son sac sur la table basse, mais garda son précieux fardeau, avant de s'avancer vers lui.

- Comment te sens-tu ? commença-t-il tandis qu'elle s'arrêtait devant lui et contemplait à son tour la photo de SG1 posée sur la cheminée.

Son regard s'assombrit aussitôt et elle finit par détourner vivement les yeux, bouleversée par cette furtive vision.

- Ca va, merci.

Non, ça n'allait pas et il aurait aimé qu'elle le lui dise, qu'elle lui dise combien elle souffrait, qu'elle se confie à lui comme elle l'avait fait pour Janet... Mais non... Elle serrait simplement le drapeau contre elle comme pour y puiser de la force.

- Comment se fait-il que tu l'aies reçu ? demanda-t-il alors en l'indiquant du menton.

Sam baissa la tête, la gorge trop nouée pour pouvoir parler de suite.

- ... C'était sa volonté...  
- Je vois.

Un silence se fit tandis que, son angoisse grandissante, il attendait qu'elle prenne la parole.

- Pete... Je ne peux pas continuer, finit-elle par murmurer. Je suis désolée.

La gorge nouée, il serra les poings. Il n'allait pas partir sans se battre.

- Sam, je sais que tu es malheureuse, tu viens de perdre en peu de temps deux de tes meilleurs amis. Mais je suis prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu reprennes pied.

La jeune femme, la tête toujours basse, ne disait rien, écoutant patiemment ce qu'il avait à dire. Il eut l'horrible impression que quoi qu'il dise, elle ne changerait jamais d'avis. Mais il ne pouvait abandonner.

- Je t'en prie, donne-moi une chance... Je veux t'aider, je veux te soutenir. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras mais...

Sa voix se brisa. Il respira profondément, refoulant ses larmes, essayant de se calmer.

- Sam, je t'aime. Laisse-moi t'aider. Ensemble nous y arriverons, j'en suis sûr...

A ces mots, la jeune femme releva la tête et il put croiser son regard étrangement indéchiffrable.

- Tu ne comprends pas... Il n'y a plus d'ensemble possible. Je ne peux plus t'aimer.

Ces mots le clouèrent sur place. Consciente d'avoir été trop dure, Sam se radoucit un peu.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que... Ce n'est pas toi en particulier que je ne peux plus aimer... Mon coeur est mort avec lui... Je suis désolée.

Serrant les poings, il sentit le chagrin peu à peu se transformer en colère puis en haine. Il haïssait cet homme, cet inconnu qui, même disparu, lui enlevait la femme de sa vie. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus, il était encore plus dangereux pour lui que lorsqu'il était vivant ! Qu'aurait-elle fait s'il n'était pas mort ? Aurait-elle poursuivi leur relation ? C'était complètement fou ! Il haïssait cet homme au point de le tuer et paradoxalement, il aurait souhaité qu'il ne meure jamais !

- Tu ne vas pas cesser de vivre parce qu'il n'est plus là ? Tu ressens ça pour le moment parce que c'est récent, mais...

Elle leva la main pour le couper, à bout, le regard brillant de larmes.

- Je crois que tu ne comprends pas... Jamais plus je ne pourrai...  
- Mais si ! Tu finiras par l'oublier !  
- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux exorbités, comme s'il venait de proférer le pire des blasphèmes.  
- Soit, tu ne l'oublieras pas mais tu finiras par passer à autre chose ! C'est la vie, Sam ! On souffre mais on survit et on aime de nouveau !  
- Tu ne peux pas comprendre... Tu ne sais pas... Tu n'as aucune idée que ce qu'il y avait entre nous...  
- Oh je t'en prie ! s'écria-t-il à bout. Tu ne vas pas gâcher ta vie pour rien ! Il est mort, Sam !

Un bruit sec. Une brûlure sur sa joue.  
Plus que la douleur en elle-même, ce fut le geste qui lui brisa le coeur. Mais il reconnaissait qu'il ne l'avait pas volé...

- Je suis désolé...

Ces mots la calmèrent un peu, mais le mal était fait.

- Je veux que tu partes.  
- Sam...  
- Maintenant.

La mort dans l'âme, comprenant à son regard résolu, bien que voilé, qu'elle avait pris une décision ferme et définitive, Pete finit par sortir de sa poche le double des clefs de la maison et les posa sur la table... Elle les lui avait données la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

- Je t'aime, Sam... Si jamais tu changes d'avis, je t'en prie, appelle-moi.

Et sur ces mots, il sortit de sa vie.

**A SUIVRE…**

**Désolée, c'est assez larmoyant... XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Un grand merci à Marina et AlittreSeaStar pour vos reviews. Ça me fait très plaisir !!**

-------------------------------------

Les premiers mois furent les plus difficiles. Ils apprirent dans un premier temps que Jack leur avait légués tout ce qu'il possédait, divisé en trois parts égales. Bien sûr, la non-existence officielle du Jaffa faisait que même ayant hérité, celui-ci ne disposait de rien légalement... Mais pour eux, cela n'avait aucune importance.

Etant donné la grande fragilité de Sam, Daniel et Teal'c décidèrent de rester aux côtés de la jeune femme 24 heures sur 24. Ils choisirent de s'installer tous les trois chez Jack, sa maison étant la plus grande. Ils n'avaient pas le courage de la vendre, de toute façon.

Le plus dur pour Sam avait été de s'accoutumer à cette demeure. Chaque pièce, chaque objet, chaque meuble, était à son image. Sa présence était partout et elle en fut à la fois torturée et heureuse. Elle se sentait plus proche de lui que jamais, comme s'il continuait de vivre à travers cette maison.

Dans un premier temps, elle avait fait le tour du rez-de-chaussée, touchant, caressant, s'emplissant de son essence. Ensuite, elle avait pris les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre. Elle était entrée, timidement, comme on pénètre un sanctuaire... puis s'était approchée de son lit, s'était effondrée dessus et avait enfoui son visage dans les draps, respirant le parfum de son corps encore imprégné dans le tissu. Elle avait cru ne jamais pouvoir se relever. Il fallut toute la persévérance et la douceur de Teal'c pour la contraindre à ressortir. Elle garda cependant les draps de Jack aussi longtemps que son odeur persista puis enfin, la pièce fut nettoyée et rangée. Elle y installa ses affaires et ses deux amis n'y trouvèrent rien à redire. Ca leur semblait naturel.

Au fil du temps, bien que l'état de la jeune femme s'améliorait, ils n'éprouvèrent pas le besoin de changer leurs habitudes. Daniel finit donc par abandonner définitivement son appartement et Sam vendit sa maison. Ils se sentaient bien ainsi.

Ayant hérité également du chalet de Jack, Teal'c et Daniel s'y rendaient parfois, lorsque la jeune femme avait besoin de solitude. Elle n'allait jamais là-bas. C'était à ses yeux le symbole de ce qui n'avait jamais pu être. De ce qui ne serait jamais... Elle n'aurait pas supporté de s'y trouver sans lui.

L'habitude aidant, elle finit par reprendre totalement pied et put de nouveau partir en mission.  
Les premières semaines, un nouveau colonel fut incorporé à l'équipe mais voyant que Sam avait retrouvé tout son professionnalisme, Hammond décida de la promouvoir au rang de Lieutenant Colonel et lui donna le commandement de SG1. Il tenta de trouver le quatrième homme qui manquait à l'unité mais finit par y renoncer. Ils s'entendaient si bien. Inutile de risquer l'harmonie du groupe par l'intrusion d'un parfait inconnu.

---------------------------

Les semaines se transformèrent en mois et les mois en année. Daniel et Teal'c virent avec appréhension leur amie devenir de plus en plus détachée de tout, incapable de se lier avec qui que se soit. Elle évoluait dans la vie comme dans un brouillard. Elle semblait vidée de toute émotion.

Son travail, palliatif au mal qui la rongeait, lui prenait presque la totalité de son temps. Sam était donc devenue ce que Jack avait été à son époque. Le leader des équipes SG, le second d'Hammond. Parfois, certain la comparait à la Légende, feu le Colonel O'Neill, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en ressentir une immense fierté. Elle aimait qu'on associe son nom au sien.  
C'était tout ce qui lui restait.

Elle voulait lui ressembler. Dur comme la pierre, généreux avec ses amis, un mental fort... Irréprochable. La personne qui se sacrifie, celle sur qui on peut compter, qui souffre pour éviter cela aux autres. Et elle était devenue tout cela et en était satisfaite.

Voilà ce qu'était sa vie depuis deux ans.

--------------------------------

Un klaxon retentit à l'extérieur et Sam, sans perdre un instant, enfila son haut de survêtement par dessus son tee-shirt et mit ses tennis. Elle était nerveuse, comme à chaque fois qu'elle allait là-bas. Elle en ressentait le besoin et savait, cependant, parfaitement qu'elle en reviendrait plus bouleversée encore. Mais malgré tout, elle continuait... Le premier jour de chaque permission.

Elle attrapa ses clefs, ferma derrière elle et alla précipitamment à la rencontre du taxi qui l'attendait devant chez elle.

- Le cimetière John F. Kennedy, s'il vous plait, indiqua Sam après avoir refermé la portière derrière elle.  
- C'est parti ! répondit le chauffeur en démarrant.

Le trajet se fit en silence et ne fut interrompu qu'un instant à la demande de la passagère. Il y avait une petite boutique de fleurs sur la route et la jeune femme s'y arrêtait toujours avant d'aller là-bas. Elle achetait à chaque fois la même chose. Une seule rose.

Arrivée au cimetière, le chauffeur lui demanda sobrement s'il devait l'attendre mais elle refusa et le paya.

L'air était humide ; le ciel d'un gris sans nuance, désespérément triste et uniforme. Elle s'avança parmi les tombes qui parsemaient le sol, piétinant l'herbe fraîchement coupée de sa foulée nerveuse et cependant décidée. Encore quelques mètres et elle la verrait. Encore quelques pas, et elle se retrouverait devant elle. Cette tombe où il n'était pas.

Le jour de l'enterrement, elle s'était promise de ne pas y retourner... A quoi bon ? Elle était vide. Mais dans son chagrin, il lui avait fallu un lieu où pleurer, un lieu où le retrouver. Alors elle avait fini par céder et était venue ici. Devant elle. Cette tombe où il n'était pas et qui lui donnait cependant l'étrange impression d'être reliée directement à lui.

Ce n'était pas une simple plaque au sol, comme la plupart de celles qui l'entouraient. Daniel, Teal'c et elle avaient choisi une stèle de marbre sobre mais imposante à l'instar du disparu.

Sam, le ventre noué, la gorge sèche, s'accroupit devant la tombe et déposa la rose qu'elle tenait serrée dans sa main. D'un geste machinal, elle caressa l'herbe et laissa affluer les souvenirs qu'elle refoulait désespérément, jour après jour. C'était pour elle le seul moyen de ne pas devenir complètement folle, de ne pas plonger définitivement dans la douleur pour ne plus pouvoir en ressortir. Il fallait qu'elle se libère.

Alors elle le vit, dans son esprit, si plein d'énergie et de force, si sûr de lui... Sa façon de bouger, de se mouvoir, de sourire... Son sourire... et son regard.

Peu à peu, elle sentit le chagrin brûler ses yeux, son coeur se serrer à n'en plus pouvoir. L'espace d'un instant, son instinct la fit se révolter face à une telle souffrance mais elle finit par balayer ses dernières défenses et la douleur fit intégralement partie de son corps, de son être. Elle n'était plus que tourments et désespoir. Alors, lorsqu'elle se sentit à bout, lorsque son coeur fut sur le point de se déchirer, elle se releva, son visage ruisselant de larmes, et, posant un dernier regard sur la tombe où il n'était pas, s'enfuit loin de « lui ».

Mais son image flottait dans son esprit malade. Son visage et son rire. Alors elle accéléra l'allure...

Elle courait de plus en plus vite, indifférente au monde extérieur, à tout ce qui n'était pas sa douleur. Elle courait pour se libérer de lui, de sa présence ; s'épuisant en allant plus loin que ses limites, se vidant de toute pensée le rattachant à elle. C'était sa seule chance de tenir un peu plus longtemps dans ce monde où il n'était plus. Où il ne serait jamais plus.

----------

Teal'c l'entendit rentrer mais ne bougea pas, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne serait pas en état de parler. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle prenne une douche et retrouve ainsi son sang froid. Il savait exactement où elle allait et savait aussi combien elle en avait besoin. Parfois elle en revenait plus forte et parfois plus détruite.

Il se souvenait d'un retour particulièrement difficile. Daniel Jackson et lui venaient de faire les courses et tandis qu'il faisait la navette entre la voiture et la cuisine, il avait croisé Samantha sur le pas de la porte. Elle était épuisée d'avoir couru plusieurs kilomètres à s'en déchirer les poumons, et elle s'était arrêtée en tremblant devant lui, ne s'attendant apparement pas à le croiser. Son visage était décomposé. Il y avait une telle souffrance, un tel désespoir dans son regard. A sa vue, il avait aussitôt lâché les sacs qu'il tenait à la main et s'était avancé vers elle. Il ne lui en avait pas fallu davantage pour qu'elle se jette contre lui afin d'y puiser le réconfort qu'elle n'avait su trouver dans sa course folle. Daniel Jackson était arrivé à son tour et avait passé ses bras autour de son dos, sa tête dans ses cheveux. Ils l'avaient emprisonnée dans un cocon de chaleur et de tendresse et peu à peu, ses larmes s'étaient taries...

C'était il y a longtemps maintenant. Et depuis, elle ne s'était plus permise un tel épanchement. Elle se cachait derrière un masque de dureté et de force qu'il avait bien du mal à accepter. Tout le monde avait le droit de flancher, mais même cela, elle ne se l'autorisait pas. Ni ici, chez eux, ni en mission.

La dernière en date avait énormément inquiété Teal'c. Samantha avait été faite prisonnière et torturée… encore une fois. O'Neill, en son temps, n'avait pas été épargné, il est vrai. Mais le Jaffa avait beaucoup plus de difficulté à accepter que cela arrive à la jeune femme ; non pas qu'il ne la croyait pas capable de gérer cela, mais simplement parce qu'elle ne semblait pas se battre pour l'en empêcher. Il n'était pas un spécialiste de la psychologie humaine ou terrienne mais il se doutait que cela cachait un mal-être fort inquiétant. A croire qu'elle n'attendait qu'une chose… que quelqu'un en finisse avec elle. Pourtant elle était extrêmement prudente et professionnelle, là n'était pas la question, mais son besoin d'assumer tous les dangers était suicidaire.

Il était donc temps pour lui d'avoir une discussion avec la jeune femme. Daniel Jackson, resté travaillé au SGC, venait à peine d'appeler pour lui apprendre qu'ils étaient tous les deux attendus à la base dans vingt minutes. Samantha venait à peine de rentrer après avoir passé deux semaines à l'infirmerie…

A présent, il se trouvait en face de sa chambre, attendant tranquillement que la jeune femme sorte. Il n'eut pas longtemps à patienter. La porte s'ouvrit et elle s'arrêta aussitôt dans son élan.

- Teal'c ?  
- Samantha ? Pourrais-je vous parler ?

Depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, le Jaffa avait mis de coté les « Major Carter » et « Colonel Carter », tout du moins en privé. Daniel Jackson et la jeune femme lui avaient bien proposé de se tutoyer, comme eux même le faisaient à présent, mais ça ne lui semblait pas naturel, alors ils avaient fini par capituler. Quelle importance après tout.

- Bien sûr. Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Je m'inquiète pour vous. Vous venez à peine de sortir de l'infirmerie et je viens d'apprendre que vous avez accepté une autre mission.

Le visage de Sam s'adoucit.

- Je vais bien. Je ne l'aurais pas autorisée si je ne m'en sentais pas capable.  
- Vous avez été torturée deux fois en moins trois mois... Je sais que vous ne vous plaignez jamais, mais il est tout à fait normal de vouloir prendre du repos. Personne ne vous le reprochera.

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme sourit et s'approcha du Jaffa pour le serrer dans ses bras. Celui-ci accepta cette étreinte de bon coeur. C'était un geste courant entre eux. Il savait qu'elle en avait besoin, parfois.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-elle simplement, sa tête contre son épaule.

Puis se redressant, elle croisa son regard et une ombre passa sur son visage.

- La pire des souffrances n'est pas physique, Teal'c. Je vais bien.

Sur ces mots, elle lui sourit une dernière fois et partit d'un pas résolu vers les escaliers.

- Vous venez ? On est en retard.

Résigné, il finit par la suivre sans rien ajouter.  
Ils firent le trajet en silence. Arrivés en salle de commande une demi-heure plus tard, Hammond et Daniel les accueillirent.

- Vous tombez bien. La sonde vient d'être envoyée.

Ils attendirent les premières images qui ne tardèrent pas à apparaître sur leur écran. La Porte était semble-t-il entouré d'un autel en pierre au milieu d'une petite clairière auréolée de grands arbres.

- Ca semble assez standard. Rien de particulier... mis à part ceci, commença Daniel en pointant du doigt une sorte d'obélisque à quelques mètres de la Porte.  
- Approchez-vous, ordonna Sam au Sergent Harriman qui dirigeait la sonde télécommandée.

Tandis que cette dernière s'avançait vers l'obélisque, une phrase gravée à même la pierre apparue sur leur écran.

- « A ceux qui sont perdus, vous trouverez ici un refuge », lut Daniel. Plutôt encourageant.  
- Il n'y a pas de DHD, intervint alors Sam, l'esprit pratique.  
- Faites un balayage de la zone, réagit aussitôt Hammond.

Harriman fit faire à la caméra un 360° et en effet, aucun DHD ne se trouvait à proximité de la Porte.

- Revenez sur l'obélisque, demanda Teal'c qui, jusqu'ici, était resté silencieux.  
- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?  
- Là ! s'exclama le Jaffa en pointant à son tour son doigt vers le bas de l'écran.

Incrédules, ils restèrent silencieux un long moment.

- Qu'est-ce que le symbole de la Terre vient faire ici ? réagit finalement Hammond.  
- Il n'est pas gravé... intervint Daniel en se penchant vers l'avant, cherchant inutilement à faire abstraction des pixels qui rendaient l'image floue.

Sam se tourna vers son supérieur.

- Je demande l'autorisation d'aller sur cette planète, Mon Général.  
- Accordé, Colonel. Vous emmenez SG3 avec vous. Ils s'occuperont de tenir la Porte prête à être ouverte en cas de problème.  
- Merci.

Elle jeta un oeil vers ses coéquipiers et d'un regard les incita à la suivre pour se préparer.

Ils revinrent en salle d'embarquement quelques minutes plus tard, équipés de la tête aux pieds. SG3 se trouvait déjà sur place avec le matériel pour ouvrir la Porte sans l'aide du DHD.

- Colonel Reynolds, salua Sam sobrement. Je prends le commandement.

Pourtant plus gradé, il se contenta d'acquiescer, habitué à faire équipe avec SG1. Elle se tourna alors vers la salle de commande et fit un signe. La Porte se mit aussitôt en branle et les chevrons s'enclenchèrent un à un sous les yeux blasés des personnes présentes.  
Une fois le vortex ouvert, Sam regarda Hammond, attendant ses dernières recommandations.

- Puisque vous ne pouvez ouvrir la Porte qu'une seule fois, je vous re-contacterai dans une heure pour faire un bilan de la situation.  
- A vos ordres.

Et sur ces mots, ils passèrent le vortex, Carter en tête.

Arrivés de l'autre côté, Daniel s'approcha de l'obélisque sans perdre une seconde. Sam le rejoignit après avoir ordonné à SG3 de préparer la Porte pour une ouverture rapide, en cas de danger.

- Alors ?  
- C'est du marqueur ! déclara Daniel en passant le doigt sur le symbole avec incrédulité.  
- Du marqueur ?

Sam se rapprocha afin de s'assurer elle-même de l'étrange découverte. Elle finit par se redresser.

- Ca veut dire qu'un membre du SGC est peut-être bloqué ici. Sans DHD, il n'a pas pu repartir.

Daniel accrocha le regard de la jeune femme, perplexe.

- Comment a-t-il fait pour atterrir ici ? Tu as une idée ?

Haussant les épaules en signe d'incompréhension, Sam se tourna vers le reste du groupe.

- Il se pourrait que l'un des nôtres soit ici. Nous partons en repérage. Préparez la Porte et restez ici.  
- A vos ordres, répliqua Reynolds tandis que la jeune femme s'éloignait déjà, suivie de Daniel et Teal'c.

Ils prirent un chemin de terre qui, apparemment, était régulièrement utilisé. Ils traversèrent une petite forêt et vingt minutes plus tard arrivèrent en vue d'un village.  
D'un même mouvement, ils empoignèrent leur arme et ralentirent l'allure.

- Si c'est ça le refuge, il n'est pas très sûr... grogna Daniel.

En effet, le village aux maisons faites de pierres avait visiblement été attaqué.

- Des Goa'ulds, intervint Teal'c en montrant des traînées de cendres sur certains murs laissées par des tirs de lances Jaffa.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que Sam empoignait sa radio.

- Colonel Reynolds.  
-_ Je vous écoute._  
- Nous venons de trouver un village mais nous ne sommes pas seuls. Il y a probablement des Goa'ulds. Tenez-vous sur vos gardes.  
-_ Très bien. La Porte est prête.  
_- Parfait. Terminé.

D'un geste, Sam incita ses coéquipiers à s'écarter d'elle afin de couvrir le plus de distance possible sans se perdre de vue. Ils avancèrent ainsi doucement et pénétrèrent dans le village dramatiquement désert.  
Pas de corps... Il était plutôt rare de voir les Jaffas faire le ménage après leur passage...

- Faites attention, il y a des survivants... intervint alors Sam, dans sa radio.  
- _L'attaque a du avoir lieu il y a quelques jours seulement, Colonel Carter,_ répondit Teal'c  
- Des traces de Jaffas ?  
- _Non, à première vue, ils sont partis. _  
- Bien... On se rejoint au centre du village.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau côte à côte.

- Bon... Il faudrait dénicher des survivants mais ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir sortir... Daniel ?

Celui-ci s'avança, tandis que Sam et Teal'c se mettaient dos à dos afin de surveiller les alentours, prêts à intervenir en cas de problème.

- Hello ! Il y a quelqu'un ? commença Jackson en élevant la voix. Nous sommes des explorateurs pacifiques arrivés par la Porte... Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal.

Rien ne bougea. D'un regard, Sam l'incita à recommencer, ce qu'il fit à plusieurs reprises sans succès.

- Teal'c, intervint alors la jeune femme. Vous leur faites peut-être peur.  
- C'est possible, acquiesça Daniel, avant de se tourner vers les habitations. L'homme qui est avec nous est bien un Jaffa mais il est, tout comme nous, des ennemis des Goa'ulds...  
- Comment savez-vous qui nous a attaqués, si vous n'êtes pas avec eux ?

Un jeune garçon venait de sortir de derrière un mur à quelques mètres seulement d'eux. Il semblait tiré vers l'arrière par quelqu'un mais il se dégagea en grognant.

- Arrête, persifla-t-il en se retournant. S'ils disent la vérité, ils pourront peut-être nous aider.

Daniel, les mains en l'air en signe de bonne foi, s'avança doucement vers eux.

- Nous disons la vérité. Nous avons reconnu les dégâts que peuvent faire les armes des Jaffas... Faites-nous confiance. Nous pouvons peut être vous aider.  
- Daniel, intervint Sam aussitôt.

Jackson se tourna vers elle.

- J'ai dis « peut-être »...

Le garçon fronça les sourcils puis sauta par-dessus le mur pour les rejoindre. Son regard était fixé vers Teal'c avec un mélange de méfiance et d'incrédulité.

- Alors vous n'êtes pas comme ceux qui nous ont attaqués ?

Le jaffa inclina doucement la tête, un sourire encourageant sur les lèvres.

- Je suis de la même race mais j'ai choisi de me libérer des Goa'ulds afin de les combattre.

L'enfant sembla hésiter encore un instant, puis devant la sincérité de son expression, il finit par se détendre.

- Je me nomme Ghyn.

A ces mots, Jackson reprit aussitôt son rôle d'ambassadeur.

- Très heureux Ghyn. Voici Sam, Teal'c et moi c'est Daniel.

Après les salutations d'usage, il finit par indiquer le village du menton.

- Peux-tu nous dire ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Des hommes sont arrivés, il y a trois jours. Ils avaient un symbole sur le front, comme vous, indiqua le garçon en se tournant vers Teal'c. Nous avons essayé de nous défendre mais nous n'avons rien pu faire. Ils ont commencé à emmener tout le monde mais certains d'entre nous ont eu le temps de se cacher...  
- Comment sont-ils arrivés ici? demanda Sam. Par la Porte des Etoiles ?  
- Non, je ne pense pas. Ils venaient de là-bas, dit-il en levant son bras pour indiquer le côté opposé à la Porte.

Ghyn se tourna ensuite vers eux, la mine suppliante.

- Pouvez-vous nous aider ? Mes parents et mon grand frère ont été pris... Je vous en prie. Si vous pouvez nous aider, faites-le...

Teal'c et Daniel se tournèrent de concert vers Sam.

- Ok. On va repérer les lieux et voir d'un peu plus près la situation, acquiesça-t-elle avant d'empoigner sa radio. Colonel Reynolds ?  
-_ Je vous écoute.  
_- Nous allons changer de fréquence et passer sur le canal 12. Lorsque le Général Hammond ouvrira la Porte, dites-lui que nous sommes partis voir où les Goa'ulds ont emmené les habitants du village. Silence radio jusqu'à nouvel ordre.  
_- Très bien. Nous attendons.  
_- Reçu. Terminé.

Sam se tourna alors vers Daniel qui tapotait son épaule du bout du doigt en regardant Ghyn. Le symbole de SG1 et de la Terre était brodé sur leur écusson.

- Tu n'aurais pas déjà vu ce symbole, par hasard ?

L'enfant hésita à peine.

- Si ! Il est sur l'obélisque devant la Porte.  
- Oui... Mais tu ne l'aurais pas vu ailleurs ? Il est possible que l'un des nôtres soit sur cette planète.

Ghyn secoua lentement la tête, cherchant dans son esprit.

- Non, je suis désolé... Mais ma famille et moi sommes arrivés ici il y a très peu de temps.

Sam s'avança vers lui, soudain intéressée.

- Peux-tu nous expliquer la phrase sur l'obélisque ? Comment êtres-vous arrivés là ?  
- Je ne sais pas... Nous étions censés arriver sur une autre planète... Mon père est commerçant. Mais pour une raison inconnue nous avons atterri ici, avec aucun moyen de repartir... Et maintenant ma famille a été enlevée...

La voix du garçon se brisa, mais il finit par se reprendre et releva courageusement la tête, désireux de cacher sa peine. Daniel posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- Nous allons faire tout ce que nous pourrons pour les ramener.

Sur ce, Sam, d'un signe de la main incita ses deux coéquipiers à la suivre.

- On y va.

Et SG1 se remit en marche. Ils suivirent facilement les nombreuses traces laissées pas les troupes Jaffa et après une bonne demi-heure, parvinrent enfin à l'orée du bois. Ils se baissèrent aussitôt d'un même mouvement. Une centaine de villageois sous bonne garde était rassemblée en bas d'une plaine rocailleuse. Un vaisseau Ha'tak surplombait la foule à quelques centaines de mètres de là.  
Sous l'initiative de Sam, ils s'approchèrent en rampant le plus discrètement possible afin d'avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble. La jeune femme sortit ses jumelles et répertoria un nombre assez conséquent de Jaffas.

- Ils sont très, très nombreux…

Tous les villageois étaient tournés vers un homme richement vêtu et bien gardé. Un Goa'uld, sans aucun doute. Celui-ci prit la parole sans attendre, crachant son venin, se plaignant de l'inefficacité et de la lenteur de ses nouveaux esclaves. Indifférente au discours sans surprise du faux Dieu, Sam continua de faire le tour de la foule avec ses jumelles. Elle aperçut un peu sur les hauteurs, à l'opposé du Goa'ulds, plusieurs hommes attachés à des piliers de bois. Il s'agissait sûrement de rebelles qui avaient refusé de se plier aux exigences de l'envahisseur.  
Des cris attirèrent soudain son attention.

- Oh non… grommela Daniel tandis que plusieurs Jaffas agrippaient violemment deux enfants parmi la foule.  
- _Je vais vous montrer ce qu'il en coûte de ne pas satisfaire votre Dieu,_ s'exclama le Goa'uld de sa voix caverneuse.

Teal'c se tourna aussitôt vers Sam.

- Ils vont les tuer. Dès qu'il aura terminé son discours.  
- Je sais…  
- Pourquoi choisissent-ils toujours des enfants, gronda Daniel, le ventre noué ?  
- Ce sont de mauvais travailleurs… Ca ne leur coûte rien, répondit sombrement Teal'c.

Sans un mot, indifférente au soupir désespéré de Jackson, Sam ôta l'attache de son P90. Le Jaffa, à qui rien n'échappait, se tourna aussitôt vers elle.

- Je vais y aller.  
- Non, répondit-elle simplement. J'aurai besoin de vous pour me sortir de là.

Daniel, comprenant ce qui se tramait, intervint à son tour.

- J'y vais.

Sam sourit en lui jetant un regard amusé.

- Une bonne diversion nécessite beaucoup de morts, Daniel, et tu le sais parfaitement.

Sans tenir compte de cet échange, Teal'c attrapa le bras de la jeune femme au vol.

- Samantha. Je ne peux pas vous laisser y aller.  
- Je vous demande pardon ? répondit-elle, glaciale.  
- Vous savez très bien ce qu'il va arriver. Vous sortez à peine de l'infirmerie.

D'un geste brusque, elle se libéra.

- Est-ce que vous voyez une autre solution, Teal'c ? Objectivement ?

Devant le silence du Jaffa, Sam redressa la tête et déposa son P90 au sol.

- Daniel. Vous, vous restez ici, c'est compris ? Si ça tourne mal, retournez à la Porte pour prévenir le Général. Une fois que je serai entre leurs mains, changez la fréquence de vos radios. Inutile qu'ils vous écoutent lorsqu'ils auront la mienne en leur possession.

Jackson acquiesça à contre cœur et après un dernier regard suppliant vers Teal'c qui baissa sombrement la tête, il les suivit des yeux tandis qu'ils contournaient prudemment leur abri, cachés par les buissons qui parsemaient la vallée.

Elle en faisait trop, beaucoup trop mais il savait parfaitement qu'elle avait raison. Si Jack avait été là, il aurait fait exactement la même chose. La peur au ventre, il regarda Sam se séparer de Teal'c puis vérifier les attaches de son gilet par balles avant de prendre son zat dans une main et son Beretta dans l'autre. Elle avait abandonné son P90 au profit d'armes plus précises afin d'éviter de blesser un des villageois par accident. Elle posa un instant son pistolet et sortit le couteau attaché à sa ceinture afin de l'examiner. Il l'avait vue l'utiliser à plusieurs reprises et en gardait un souvenir vivace. C'était une chose de tuer un homme d'une balle… c'en était une autre de plonger une lame dans un corps… Sam avait raison. Jamais il n'aurait pu la remplacer.

Un désagréable frisson dans le dos, Daniel reporta son attention sur Teal'c qui continuait son chemin afin de se rapprocher un maximum des deux enfants. Attrapant ses jumelles, il commença à faire le tour de la foule. Il était celui qui avait la meilleure vue d'ensemble et pourrait en cas de problème les aider en les dirigeant.

Après avoir fait le tour, il jeta un œil distrait vers les cinq hommes attachés à quelques centaines de mètres sur sa droite. Il s'apprêtait à reporter son attention sur Sam lorsqu'une impression familière lui noua soudain l'estomac… Sans comprendre l'origine de ce trouble, il regarda de nouveau les prisonniers avec curiosité. Ils avaient tous les mains attachées au-dessus de leurs têtes, et celles-ci tombaient lourdement vers l'avant. Ils étaient apparemment à bout de force. Il les observa l'un après l'autre sans parvenir à déterminer d'où provenait l'étrange émotion qui l'avait tout à coup submergé. Ses yeux se fixèrent soudain sur un homme de grande taille. Sa silhouette lui était vraiment familière, mais il lui était impossible de voir son visage. Quelque peu agacé, Daniel zooma avec ses jumelles afin de le voir un peu mieux. Ses cheveux étaient sals et ne lui apportèrent aucune précision sur son identité. Re-songeant à la raison de leur venue sur cette planète, il se focalisa sur le torse de l'homme visible grâce à l'ouverture de sa chemise sombre.

- Bingo ! murmura-t-il en découvrant une chaîne avec l'une des plaques militaires américaines qui ressortait au niveau du col. Allez mon gars ! Fais-moi plaisir et lève la tête !

Il dé-zooma un peu afin d'avoir sa silhouette en entier dans son champ de vision et sentit de nouveau son estomac se nouer. Plissant les yeux, une idée saugrenue lui vint à l'esprit mais il la chassa rapidement. Et pourtant, sans raison apparente, ses mains devinrent moites et son cœur s'affola. Alors seulement, il cessa de nier ce que son corps semblait vouloir lui dire.

- Ce n'est pas possible… murmura-t-il, tandis que l'espoir lui faisait tourner la tête.

Il zooma de nouveau, cherchant une quelconque preuve, un infime indice lui permettant de savoir s'il perdait totalement l'esprit ou pas, en vain. Des cris lui parvinrent, le détournant un instant de cet homme. Les enfants étaient à présent placés bien en vue de tous et la foule s'agitait, hurlant, pleurant, suppliant pour qu'on épargne leurs vies. Daniel, écoeuré, ferma les yeux avant de reporter son attention sur le prisonnier. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour ; celui-ci avait à présent la tête redressée. Empoignant ses jumelles, les mains tremblantes, il visa le monticule où il se trouvait, dé-zooma avec exaspération, n'arrivant pas à le trouver, puis parvint enfin à accrocher son visage.  
Son cœur fit aussitôt une embardée.

- Mon Dieu… Mon Dieu, balbutia-t-il, son sang bourdonnant soudain dans ses oreilles. C'est lui ! C'est Jack !

Tout d'abord insensible, presque anesthésié par le choc, il sentit confusément ses yeux s'embuer, mais il les frotta d'un geste agacé, incapable de détacher son regard du visage marqué et cependant bien vivant de son ami. Des centaines de questions affluèrent dans son esprit embrouillé, mais trop bouleversé il était incapable de chercher à y répondre. Il restait juste là, les yeux désespérément collés à ses jumelles, n'arrivant plus à bouger, son attention entièrement dirigée vers cet homme à quelques centaines de mètres de lui.

« Sam ! »

Reprenant vie en songeant à la jeune femme, il parvint à se redresser et empoigna son talkie-walkie. Il fallait qu'il lui dise, il fallait qu'elle sache !  
Il suspendit cependant son geste, remerciant le ciel de ne pas avoir totalement perdu l'esprit. Elle et Teal'c étaient à présent en place, si près des Jaffas que l'utilisation de la radio aurait causé leur perte.  
Le corps en ébullition, il eut toutes les difficultés du monde à retrouver un semblant de cohérence dans ses pensées. Plus fébrile que jamais, il rangea ses jumelles dans l'une de ses poches, attrapa le P90 que Sam avait abandonné puis se redressa lentement.  
Il allait le chercher.

**A SUIVRE…**


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à domi, ALittleSeaStar et marina pour vos reviews:-) ça me fait très plaisir!

----------------------------------------------

Des cris, des pleurs avaient réussi à traverser son esprit embrumé. Redressant la tête avec difficulté, il ouvrit les yeux et fut tout d'abord agressé par la lumière du jour. Depuis combien de temps était-il attaché là, sans eau ni nourriture ? Ses bras lui faisaient un mal de chiens, sans parler du reste de son corps après le lynchage en règle qu'il avait du subir.

Depuis deux ans qu'il vivait sur cette planète tranquille, il en avait presque oublié les souffrances que cela pouvait provoquer. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne ! Ce vaisseau était sa seule chance de rentrer un jour sur Terre. Certes, il aurait préféré éviter la rencontre avec ce Goa'uld, Arès, mais il désespérait de pouvoir un jour quitter cette fichue planète. Quitte à disparaître, il préférait encore un peu d'action que cette mort lente, loin de chez lui, loin de ses amis... Loin d'elle.

D'autres cris le tirèrent de ses pensées. Ils allaient tuer ces gosses, et il ne pourrait rien faire pour les en empêcher... Dans un suprême et inutile effort, il tira sur ses liens mais ne réussit qu'à se déchirer un peu plus la peau. Alors épuisé, sa tête retomba lourdement sur son torse, attendant avec angoisse les deux coups de lance qui ne tarderaient pas.

Mais ils ne vinrent pas et furent remplacés par le bruit caractéristique d'un Zat. Une exécution à coups de Zat ? Ce ne n'était pas courant. L'instant d'après, un autre bruit lui fit cette fois-ci redresser la tête.

Un pistolet !

Fouillant la foule avec espoir, il finit par découvrir à plusieurs centaines de mètres de lui l'origine de tout ce bruit... Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

C'était elle !

C'était elle ! Enfin !

Il avait de suite reconnu ses cheveux blonds et sa façon de se mouvoir qui la caractérisait tant. Le corps en ébullition, son coeur sur le point d'exploser, il sentit soudain toutes ses forces retrouvées. Trop bouleversé par sa découverte, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite, le danger qu'elle courait. Il la regarda fendre la foule, comme hypnotisé, tirant sur les Jaffas qui à présent arrivaient vers elle en surnombre. Alors une peur atroce vint lui nouer l'estomac. Il venait de comprendre qu'elle faisait diversion et ne s'arrêterait que lorsqu'ils l'auraient soit attrapée, soit descendue... Retrouvant soudain l'usage de la parole, il se pencha en avant.

- Carter !!! hurla-t-il.

Mais son appel fut couvert par les cris affolés des villageois. Une voix retentit cependant plus forte que les autres. C'était celle du Goa'uld.

- Je veux ce rebelle vivant !

Jack ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement mais ne la quittait pourtant pas des yeux. Elle utilisait de nouveau son pistolet, visant la tête, se cachant parmi la foule, continuant d'avancer vers Arès. D'où il se trouvait, il avait une vue parfaite de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. A présent, elle était presque totalement encerclée mais malgré tout continuait de tirer sans état d'âme. Elle tirait pour tuer et malgré sa terreur, il en fut surpris.

Réalisant soudain qu'elle n'était sûrement pas venue seule, il balaya la vallée de son regard fiévreux et découvrit Teal'c confronté à deux Jaffas qui ne firent pas long feu. Après s'être débarrassé des gêneurs, il attrapa les deux enfants et disparut dans les fourrées. Reportant son attention sur la jeune femme, il la vit aux prises avec un Jaffa qu'elle parvint aisément à tuer. Comprenant que l'étau autour d'elle se resserrait, Jack tenta une nouvelle fois de se libérer de ses liens. Bandant ses muscles, il tira de toutes ses forces mais la corde était solide. Avec un cri de rage, il continua cependant à se débattre sans quitter Carter des yeux. Au bord de la nausée, il la vit jeter son arme à terre. Elle n'avait plus de balles. Le Zat rendu inutile par la proximité des Jaffas, elle s'en débarrassa également et sortit son couteau à cran d'arrêt. Continuant toujours d'avancer, elle commença à fendre l'air, coupant, tranchant avec une précision chirurgicale tout ennemi s'approchant trop près d'elle. Les poings serrés au-dessus de lui, le coeur cognant dans sa poitrine à un rythme fou, il la regarda faire avec un mélange dérangeant d'horreur et joie malsaine. De l'horreur à la voir ainsi tuer sans hésitation... Elle... Carter... Et de la joie parce qu'elle continuait d'avancer, de survivre malgré la supériorité numérique de l'ennemi.

Mais ce qu'il craignait et qui était inévitable arriva. Elle fut bientôt submergée. Elle perdit son couteau et fut projetée brutalement au sol avant d'être frappée violemment à coups de pieds.

Jack sentit son coeur se déchirer et se mit à hurler, tirant de nouveau sur ses liens, les yeux exorbités, horrifié par ce qu'il avait sous ses yeux.

- Carter !!!! Arrêtez !! ... Non !!! Carter !!!!

Hélas ses cris étaient toujours couverts par les plaintes des villageois et les grondements des Jaffas. Elle avait fait beaucoup de dégâts et ils se vengeaient. Mais la voix du Goa'uld s'éleva une nouvelle fois.

- Amenez-le-moi !

Jack s'arrêta aussitôt de bouger, attendant avec désespoir de voir dans quel état elle était. Elle fut relevée sans douceur... Il la vit tituber quelques secondes sur ces jambes flageolantes puis, l'instant d'après, se redresser fièrement.  
Il sentit à cet instant quelque chose se poser sur son torse. S'arrachant avec difficulté à l'image de Sam poussée vers l'avant en direction d'Arès, il découvrit un regard bleu posé sur lui.

- Daniel ! réagit-il enfin.  
- Jack, mon dieu... murmura le jeune homme, bouleversé.

Mais comme celui-ci ne bougeait pas, O'Neill finit par perdre le peu de sang froid que ces retrouvailles avec son ami lui avaient fait retrouver.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, détachez-moi !!! Il faut aller l'aider !!

Sortant de sa torpeur, Daniel prit son couteau et coupa les liens qui le retenaient prisonnier. A peine fut-il libéré, qu'il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Un râle de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres mais il tint bon et se redressa finalement.

- Vite ! s'exclama-t-il tout en prenant le P90 que Jackson tenait dans ses mains.

Il tituba dans un premier temps mais repoussa l'aide de son ami avant de s'élancer vers les fourrées pour rejoindre le plus discrètement possible le bas de la vallée où se trouvait Sam.  
La fuite des enfants avait finalement été découverte et Arès, dans une rage folle attendait en piétinant qu'on lui amène la prisonnière.  
Lorsque Jack et Daniel parvinrent à distance raisonnable de la jeune femme, celle-ci était à genoux devant le Goa'uld, plusieurs lances Jaffas braquées sur sa tête. Le coeur serré, O'Neill contempla un instant la jeune femme. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Deux ans à rêver de ses yeux, de son sourire, luttant sans cesse pour ne pas oublier les traits de son visage. A présent, elle se trouvait devant lui et il eut du mal à la reconnaître. Son regard avait changé. C'était bien elle, mais elle était différente... Pour l'heure, elle se tenait fièrement dressée, contrastant avec la pose servile qu'on lui avait forcée à prendre. Arès en fut d'ailleurs prodigieusement agacé.

- Qui es-tu ? Combien êtes-vous ?

Comme elle gardait les lèvres serrées, il avança sa main jusqu'à elle, faisant briller son arme de poing.

- Répond ou je te tue !

A ces mots, un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Allez-y. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir.

Arès plissa les yeux, la sondant, ébranlé un instant par son assurance. Puis fou de rage, il envoya une onde de choc contre elle, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de la captive.

- Et maintenant !?

Sam se redressa et sans se départir de son sourire lui cracha à la figure.

- C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

Pour seule réponse, elle reçut un violent coup de pied dans le ventre, la faisant se plier en deux, tandis que le Goa'uld s'essuyait le visage avec fureur. Aussi rouge que sa tunique, il beugla des ordres et Sam fut relevée de force. Menaçant, les yeux brillants, il s'approcha d'elle...

- Je vais te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu perdes définitivement ce sourire.

Elle haussa simplement les épaules et finit par suivre les Jaffas qui l'emmenèrent de force vers le vaisseau.  
Jack, resté immobile tout du long, s'apprêta à se relever afin d'intervenir mais Daniel le repoussa violemment en arrière.

- Arrêtez ! Si nous nous dévoilons tout de suite, nous serons tous perdus. Y compris Sam.

O'Neill, furieux, se redressa précipitamment.

- Il va la torturer, bon sang ! Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser faire !  
- Je le sais bien ! répondit rageusement Daniel, aussi désespéré que son ami... Mais... Elle tiendra le coup, Jack... Elle tient toujours le coup.

Sa voix faiblit sur ces derniers mots et O'Neill, incrédule, agrippa l'épaule de Jackson.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

Mais le jeune homme se dégagea brusquement.

- Que croyez-vous ? Elle vous remplace à la tête de SG1. Vous savez parfaitement ce que cela implique.

Le ventre noué, il comprit le sens de ces paroles, malgré son esprit embrouillé par la peur.

- Elle a changé... murmura-t-il faiblement.  
- On vous croyait mort, Jack.

Redressant vivement la tête, il fixa son ami avec incrédulité.

- Quoi ?  
- Nous pensions que vous étiez mort.  
- Mais... Pourquoi ? balbutia-t-il sans comprendre.  
- Lorsque la Porte s'est refermée derrière Teal'c, nous avons tenté de réouvrir un vortex mais ce fut impossible. Alors nous sommes allés voir sur place mais la planète avait été détruite.  
- Détruite ?  
- Anubis a utilisé toute sa puissance de feu... Nous avons cru que vous étiez encore là-bas lorsque c'est arrivé.

Jack passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux courts.  
Lui qui attendait désespérément que Carter le retrouve... C'était un véritable coup de chance qu'ils soient venus jusqu'ici...

- Comment... Comment êtes-vous arrivé là ? demanda alors Daniel.

O'Neill haussa les épaules, le regard toujours fixé sur Sam qui disparaissait au loin.

- Il semblerait que la Porte sur cette planète soit légèrement différente des autres. Il s'agirait d'une sorte de Porte de Sauvegarde. Lorsque le vortex n'est pas stable, où qu'une coupure survient pendant le transfert, si l'une de ces Portes se trouve sur le trajet, le voyageur est alors dirigé vers elle... Enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit, ce que certains en ont déduis.  
- Et ça se tient. Le transfert a du être interrompu lorsque la planète a explosé.

Mais indifférent, au propos de Daniel, Jack finit par se redresser.

- Nous devons aller la chercher...  
- Nous irons avec l'aide de Teal'c. Il doit nous attendre en haut.

Il se tût un instant, puis, l'esprit ailleurs, il finit par murmurer:

- Il faut absolument qu'elle sache que vous êtes vivant...

O'Neill, sans relever cette dernière phrase, finit par acquiescer. Ils n'arriveraient à rien sans une bonne stratégie et lui fallait un peu de temps pour ça... De temps et l'avantage d'avoir un Jaffa comme allié...

Les deux hommes commencèrent donc à remonter le talus qui les mena rapidement au point de ralliement. Daniel parvint en premier sur place, là où l'attendait Teal'c et les enfants.

- J'ai cru qu'ils vous avaient attrapés... gronda le Jaffa, plus anxieux que véritablement en colère. Vous n'étiez pas censé bouger.  
- Teal'c... J'ai trouvé la personne que nous sommes venus chercher.  
- Vraiment ? Qui... commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre brusquement, les yeux rivés vers un point derrière le docteur Jackson.

Aussi immobile qu'une statue, les yeux soudain grands ouverts, il regarda Jack s'avancer. Celui-ci, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, sincèrement heureux et soulager de revoir le Jaffa, s'arrêta finalement devant lui.

- Salut Teal'c.

Sortant de sa torpeur, ce dernier finit par poser une main sur l'épaule de Jack, comme pour s'assurer de sa réelle présence, puis, comprenant qu'il ne rêvait pas, l'agrippa et le plaqua contre lui.

- O'Neill... murmura-t-il d'une voix empreinte d'émotion.

Jack un peu surpris par cette accolade re-songea aux paroles de Daniel. Ils l'avaient cru mort... Aussi se laissa-t-il faire patiemment, tapotant l'épaule du Jaffa, tandis que celui-ci essayait de reprendre ses esprits.

- Comment est-ce possible ? finit par demander Teal'c, en relâchant son ami.

O'Neill chassa cette question de la main. Pour l'heure, il y avait plus vital.

- C'est une longue histoire, mais peu importe. Il faut d'abord sortir Carter de là.

Le Jaffa acquiesça aussitôt, la mine soucieuse.

- Elle ne sait pas que vous êtes vivant ?  
- Non...  
- ... Il faut qu'elle le sache. C'est important.

Jack fronça les sourcils. Daniel lui avait dit à peu près la même chose, quelques minutes auparavant. Mais balayant cette question qui lui sembla pour l'heure inutile, il se tourna vers Teal'c, retrouvant en la présence de son ami ses instincts militaires.

- Nous devons patienter un peu avant d'intervenir. Ils doivent s'attendre plus ou moins à des représailles de notre part... Rentrons au village afin de déposer les gosses et récupérer mes affaires.

Sur ce, ils se mirent en route, se fiant instinctivement à Jack pour les diriger.

- Vous êtes venus seuls ? demanda ce dernier au bout d'un moment, tout en avalant avec appétit l'une des barres hyperprotéinées que Daniel venait de lui donner.  
- Non, SG3 est avec nous, répondit le Jaffa. Ils tiennent la Porte prête pour une ouverture rapide.  
- Reynolds commande toujours cette équipe ?  
- Oui.  
- Bien. Prévenez-le, dites-lui d'emmener un de ses hommes et de nous rejoindre au village. Deux soldats près de la Porte suffiront.

A peine avait-il fini ces mots que Teal'c empoignait sa radio.

- Colonel Reynolds ?  
- _Je vous écoute._  
- Le Colonel Carter a été faite prisonnière. Nous avons besoin de renfort. Pouvez-vous nous rejoindre au village avec le sergent Jones ?

Un silence suivit d'un soupir se fit entendre.

- _Otez-moi d'un doute. Qui a-t-elle voulu sauver en faisant ça ?  
_- ... Deux enfants, répondit simplement le Jaffa.  
- ... _Nous partons tout de suite. Terminé._

Jack, qui avait suivi ce curieux échange, finit par se tourner vers Teal'c.

- Carter prend beaucoup de risques ?  
- Pas plus que vous à sa place.

O'Neill acquiesça simplement. Donc elle en prenait beaucoup... songea-t-il un désagréable frisson dans le dos... Puis, re-pensant à ce qui avait été dit, il finit par redresser la tête.

- Colonel Carter ?

Daniel acquiesça.

- Oui, elle est passée Lieutenant Colonel six mois après votre disparition.

A ces mots, Jack ne put réfréner un sourire.

- Ils n'auraient pas dû attendre six mois. Ils auraient dû la nommer directement à mon poste.

Jackson lui jeta un regard en biais, hésitant à parler de choses qui finalement ne le regardaient pas. O'Neill s'en rendit compte, aussi l'observa-t-il d'un oeil interrogateur. Daniel finit par se détourner.

- Elle n'était pas en état, à ce moment là, dit-il simplement.

Teal'c observa le jeune homme, ne sachant trop s'il devait intervenir pour faire taire son ami, mais finalement, il choisit de ne rien dire. Prenant son silence pour un encouragement, Jackson regarda O'Neill. Ce dernier avait du mal à cacher son trouble.

- Elle a très mal pris votre disparition. Elle... Elle en a beaucoup souffert.  
- Et elle en souffre encore, intervint sobrement le Jaffa.

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Jack garda le silence. En l'espace de deux ans, il s'en était posé, des questions. Le cherchait-elle ? Que faisait-elle ? ... Avec qui était-elle ? ... Et même... Etait-elle vivante ?

Dans un premier temps, il avait attendu patiemment, persuadé qu'elle allait le retrouver... Elle le retrouvait toujours... Mais les jours passaient et ne la voyant pas venir, il avait imaginé des centaines de raisons à son absence, toutes plus abominables les unes que les autres.

Alors lorsqu'il l'avait vue tout à l'heure... à quelques mètres seulement de lui... le poids qui lui broyait le coeur s'était soudain volatilisé. Mais cela n'avait duré qu'un instant. Une autre terreur l'avait remplacé ; celle de la voir périr sous ses yeux, battue à mort par ces brutes... ou finalement torturée et peut-être tuée sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

Et voilà qu'il apprenait que ses amis et elle l'avait cru mort... et que, apparemment, elle en avait beaucoup souffert... Mais souffert comment… ?

- ... Elle n'est restée que pour nous, dit Daniel, semblant lire dans ses pensées.

Jack sentit alors son coeur faire une embardée. Il passa une main tremblante sur son front brûlant, prenant soudain conscience de la signification de cet aveu. C'était inespéré...  
Des centaines de questions affluèrent alors. Avait-elle quelqu'un à présent ? Qu'était devenu ce Pete quelque chose ? L'avait-elle quitté ?  
Mais il ne les poserait pas malgré son irrésistible envie de tout savoir. Cependant, Daniel continua sur sa lancée, répondant à ses questions muettes comme s'ils étaient reliés psychiquement.

- Elle n'a que nous. Elle ne côtoie personne d'autre.

Jack soupira, reconnaissant. Si tout cela était vrai, il avait donc une chance... A passer deux ans sans la voir, il avait pris conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer sans elle. Tout ce temps à vivre de façon si paisible lui avait fait comprendre qu'il serait parfaitement capable d'abandonner sa carrière si une bonne raison se présentait… Si la seule bonne raison se présentait.

Ils poursuivirent leur route en silence et parvinrent à destination quelques minutes plus tard. Les deux enfants furent rapidement pris en charge par les survivants. Ghyn apprit par Jack que ses parents et son frère étaient bien vivants aux dernières nouvelles mais que pour l'heure ils devaient réfléchir à un plan d'action pour se débarrasser du Goa'uld responsable de tout ça.

- Je vais me changer, indiqua O'Neill avant de s'éloigner vers une des maisons en pierre...

Ses deux amis le regardèrent partir puis Daniel soupira.

- C'est surréaliste de le voir. Je n'ose imaginer la réaction de Sam...  
- En effet. Ca risque d'être un grand choc pour elle.

Ils se tournèrent alors pour voir arriver vers eux le Sergent Jones et le Colonel Reynolds.

- Quelle est la situation ? demanda ce dernier, à peine parvenu à leur hauteur.

Teal'c se chargea d'expliquer avec exactitude leur découverte du camp ainsi que l'intervention de Sam pour délivrer les deux enfants qui devaient être exécutés pour servir d'exemple. Il donna un chiffre assez précis du nombre d'ennemis et leur apprit que Carter était retenue à l'intérieur du vaisseau Ha'tak.

- Il y a quelque chose d'autre, intervint alors Daniel.

Mais il s'arrêta dans son élan lorsqu'il vit Jack sortir de la maison, en treillis, le P90 de Sam dans la main. Il avait perdu toutes ses armes lorsqu'il avait été fait prisonnier par les Jaffas.  
Reynolds suivit du regard celui du docteur Jackson et faillit s'étrangler. Il resta figé un long moment, les yeux exorbités, puis finit par sortir de sa torpeur et un sourire lumineux éclaira son visage. Il s'avança vers le « miraculé » et tous deux se serrèrent la main avec effusions.

- Reynolds !  
- O'Neill !! Bon sang !! Mais... Je ne comprends plus rien... Vous n'étiez pas censé être...  
- Mort ? Il parait... dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Daniel vit le Sergent Jones se crisper tandis qu'il se mettait vivement au garde à vous. Jack posa un regard neutre sur le jeune homme avant de le saluer rapidement et s'apprêtait à se tourner de nouveau vers Reynolds lorsqu'on l'interpella.

- Vous êtes le Colonel O'Neill ?  
- En effet, Sergent... Jones, acquiesça-t-il après un coup d'oeil rapide sur le nom du soldat cousu sur l'uniforme.

Plus perturbé que jamais, celui-ci bafouilla en se redressant de nouveau, au garde à vous.

- C'est un grand honneur de vous rencontrer, Mon Colonel !

Un peu surpris, pas très au courant de sa popularité post mortem, Jack haussa simplement les sourcils avant de répondre.

- Merci...

Puis se tournant vers Reynolds :

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il faut s'occuper de Carter... Sans parler de tous ces pauvres gens...  
- Je sais, Teal'c m'a briefé.  
- Quand le Général Hammond doit-il prendre contact avec vous ?  
- Dans quelques minutes à peine.  
- Bien. Nous allons attendre de faire un point avec lui avant d'intervenir. En attendant, j'ai un plan...

Daniel ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette phrase. Les plans d'O'Neill était toujours on ne peut plus rudimentaires... Cependant... Il devait reconnaître qu'ils étaient très efficaces et que depuis sa disparition, ils n'avaient pas trouvé utile d'en changer.

Il fut surpris de voir avec quelle facilité, Jack avait pris les choses en main. Reynolds ne semblait pas s'en formaliser et acceptait son autorité avec naturel et pourtant, après avoir passé deux ans sur cette planète, O'Neill avait perdu tout droit de diriger l'expédition.

Ils écoutèrent tous les quatre attentivement Jack et s'occupaient des derniers détails lorsque leurs radios se mirent à grésiller.

_- Ici Hammond, vous m'entendez ?  
_- Cinq sur cinq, Mon Général, intervint Reynolds. Nous nous apprêtons à lancer une attaque contre le Goa'uld Arès. Il détient le Colonel Carter et la plupart des habitants du village qui ont été découvert par SG1.

Un soupir anxieux retentit à travers le talkie-walkie.

_- Le Colonel Carter est là-bas depuis longtemps ?  
_- Une heure et demi environ, Monsieur.  
_- Avez-vous besoin de renfort ?  
_- Négatif, ça devrait aller. Un plan d'attaque a été mis au point.

Un brouhaha retentit alors derrière Reynolds qui dû s'interrompre, le doigt toujours appuyé sur son talkie-walkie. Il se retourna aussitôt pour découvrir O'Neill aux prises avec le Docteur Jackson.

- Daniel ! Filez-moi votre fréquence radio !  
- Pourquoi faire ?  
- Parce que je voudrais parler au Général !

Sur ces mots, tandis que le jeune homme mettait un peu trop temps au goût de son ami pour regarder le code de fréquence, O'Neill l'agrippa par la manche afin de s'occuper de ça lui-même.

- Ah mais arrêtez ! Lâchez-moi ! J'allais vous la donner ! ... Jack, Bon sang ! Vous êtes toujours aussi insupportable !  
- _Colonel Reynolds?_ intervint soudain Hammond, la voix étrangement troublée.  
- Euh... Oui, Mon Général, répondit celui-ci, quelques peu déconcentré par les pitreries des deux hommes.  
_- Qui est l'homme avec le Docteur Jackson ?_

La réponse mit quelques secondes à arriver.

- … Ben alors, Georges ! On ne me reconnaît pas? demanda Jack qui avait enfin put allumer sa radio sur la bonne fréquence.

Un blanc lui répondit. Haussant un sourcil, O'Neill se tourna vers ses amis puis finit par actionner de nouveau son talkie-walkie.

- Allo la Terre? Il y a quelqu'un ?  
_- ... Jack ?_ demanda Hammond d'une voix étrangement aiguë.  
- Gagné !... C'est gentil d'être venu me chercher ! Vous en avez mis du temps !  
_- ... Mais comment est-ce possible ? ...  
_- C'est une longue histoire que je me ferais un plaisir de vous raconter en Débriefing lorsqu'on aura récupéré Carter.  
- _Oui... Bien sûr... Ne tardez pas. Elle sort à peine de l'infirmerie_, conclut Hammond, tout à coup plus sombre.

Quelque peu surpris et anxieux par ces mots, Jack se tourna vers ses amis qui, sous son regard perçant finirent par détourner les yeux.

- Nous nous en occupons, répondit-il alors, ayant retrouvé tout son sérieux. Terminé.

Un silence pesant s'en suivit et Daniel fut le premier à craquer devant l'expression menaçante d'O'Neill.

- Elle s'est faite torturer lors de notre dernière mission... Elle est sortie de l'infirmerie aujourd'hui même.  
- Et on l'a autorisé à passer la Porte ? s'insurgea Jack, furieux.  
- Nous n'avons pas eu le choix, O'Neill, intervint Teal'c. Lorsqu'elle a une idée derrière la tête, même le Général Hammond finit par capituler.  
- C'est complètement stupide ! ragea-t-il, terriblement inquiet de la savoir fragilisée physiquement, alors qu'elle devait subir en ce moment même une séance de torture...

Tous songèrent qu'en cela, Jack était tout aussi stupide que Sam puisqu'il était exactement pareil. Mais personne n'eut le courage de le lui dire. Et après une dernière vérification du plan d'action, les cinq hommes se mirent en marche.

----------------------

Sam regarda le soleil décliner. Ils ne devraient plus tarder à venir la chercher. Ils procédaient assez souvent de la même façon et les Goa'ulds, trop imbus de leur personne pour parler entre eux de leurs propres défaites face à la Tau'ri, se faisaient à chaque fois avoir... Une infiltration ouverte grâce à Teal'c, élimination de la garde puis pose du C4 près du générateur… Bien sûr, ça ne se passait pas toujours aussi facilement mais le résultat était cependant très souvent le même. C'en était presque risible. Enfin, pour l'heure, Sam ne riait pas.

Elle se trouvait dans une salle assez spacieuse, les bras attachés dans le dos, à genoux avec autour d'elle trois Jaffas pour la tenir au respect. Arès, car ainsi était son nom, se trouvait assis sur son trône et la regardait avec délectation se faire torturer. Elle était déjà morte une fois mais avait aussitôt été remise sur pied pour une nouvelle petite séance.

Soudain, elle entendit un léger grésillement provenant de sa radio... Ils étaient sur place... C'était à son tour de jouer. Il fallait juste que le Goa'uld quitte son trône et s'approche un peu d'elle.

- Vous êtes d'une originalité dans votre façon de procéder, ricana-t-elle donc, en se redressant après avoir été soumise au Shint'aï .

Arès haussa un sourcil.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?  
- Que j'ai été torturée un nombre incalculable de fois par des Goa'ulds et que vous le faites tous de la même façon... C'est lassant.

Ses yeux se mirent aussitôt à briller dangereusement. D'un geste vif et théâtral, il se redressa et s'avança. Il tendit alors la main vers elle, visant son front de son arme de poing mais s'arrêta brusquement tandis que la jeune femme explosait d'un rire moqueur.

- Non... Vraiment aucune originalité !

De fureur, Arès la frappa du dos de la main, la déséquilibrant un instant. Elle se redressa, le goût du sang dans la bouche et lui sourit, ironique.

- Ah ça, c'est mieux !

Pour seule réponse, elle eut droit à un nouveau coup similaire qui lui donna l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

« Quelle bonne idée de le pousser à bout, Sam... Allez les garçons, c'est quand vous voulez ! »

Répondant à son appel, une explosion secoua brusquement le vaisseau, déséquilibrant les quatre personnes debout, donnant à Sam le sérieux avantage d'être déjà au sol. Sans plus attendre, elle fit passer ses mains liées sous ses jambes et attrapa une des lances que les Jaffas avaient lâchée. Elle tua deux d'entre eux sans qu'ils aient le temps de réagir et esquiva au dernier moment le troisième avant de le toucher en plein coeur. Elle se retourna alors vers Arès qui déjà levait la main afin de lui asséner un violent coup à l'aide de son arme de poing. Sans perdre un instant, elle bondit sur le côté, évitant de justesse la décharge d'énergie puis tira sur lui, le touchant à l'épaule. Il s'effondra sous la douleur et Sam s'élança sans attendre vers lui afin de lui ôter brutalement son bracelet. A peine avait-elle fait cela que la porte s'ouvrait. Malgré sa fatigue et la douleur dues aux tortures infligées, elle se retourna aussitôt, prête à tirer mais stoppa son geste, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Teal'c. C'est gentil d'être venu... dit-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers Arès afin de le tenir en respect.  
- Vous allez bien, Colonel Carter ? demanda son ami en pénétrant dans la pièce, contemplant d'un œil approbateur le travail de la jeune femme.  
- Ca va... Pourriez-vous m'ôter mes liens ?

Ce faisant, Arès se redressa, furibond. Haletant, il était à genoux, une main compressant sa blessure qui saignait abondement.

- Vous ne vous en tirerez pas si facilement ! Ma garde ne devrait plus tarder ! Vous n'avez aucune chance.  
- L'explosion que vous avez entendue a réduis considérablement les facultés de votre garde à intervenir, répondit tranquillement Teal'c après avoir coupé les liens de Sam qui, à présent, échangeait sa lance contre le Beretta de son ami.

Sur ces mots, Daniel fit son entrée.

- Le C4 est en place.

Sans tenir compte de cette intervention, Arès se tourna vers Teal'c.

- Shol'va ! Comment oses-tu t'adresser à ton Dieu de cette façon ! Je vais revenir sur cette planète en force et détruire tout ce qui s'y trouve !

A ces mots, Carter se tourna vers lui, le regard glacial.

- Désolée mais on ne peut pas vous laisser faire ça.  
- Sam, intervint Daniel dans son dos, la voix suppliante. Le vaisseau va exploser... Ce n'est pas utile...

Le visage fermé, elle leva simplement la main, visant la tête du Goa'uld avec son arme.

- Il pourrait s'enfuir, dit-elle tranquillement en ôtant le cran de sûreté.  
- Sam, je t'en prie…  
- Daniel, grogna-t-elle agacée. Ferme les yeux.

Le regard affolé du Goa'uld ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Encore moins ses plaintes et ses suppliques. Ce fut autre chose qui stoppa son doigt sur la gâchette.

- Carter…

Son corps se figea aussitôt. Un long frisson la parcourut de la tête aux pieds tandis que ses yeux s'embuaient brusquement. Sam ferma les yeux.

Ça y est… Elle était devenue complètement folle. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire avait eu raison de sa conscience et de son esprit… Elle entendait sa voix maintenant. Sa voix si grave et si chaude qu'elle lui transperçait le cœur.

La main crispée sur son arme, elle finit cependant par rouvrir les yeux, plus déterminée que jamais. Advienne que pourra mais il était hors de question qu'elle risque la peau de tous ces gens parce qu'elle avait perdu la tête ! songea-t-elle en braquant de nouveau son Beretta sur le Goa'uld.

- Carter, arrêtez…

Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis que sa main se mettait à trembler dangereusement.  
C'était impossible ! Cette voix était beaucoup trop réelle !  
Une fièvre brûlante prit brutalement possession de son corps, la faisant tituber. Les joues en feu, le regard ravagé, elle finit par se retourner.

Et il était là.

C'était lui, devant elle.

Si vrai, si réel, si tangible…

Dans sa folie, elle avait réussi à le matérialiser. Elle lui avait redonné corps tel qu'il était dans son imagination. Beau, grand, inondant la pièce de son charisme, de sa présence si unique et rassurante… Elle était parvenue à le rendre aussi vivant et impressionnant que dans son souvenir.

Elle était malade… Mais quelle importance… Il était là maintenant. Si sa démence lui permettait de le regarder, de pouvoir entendre sa voix… cette voix qui lui avait cruellement manqué… alors qu'à cela ne tienne ! Avec quel plaisir elle se laisserait interner ! Avec quelle passion elle allait sombrer dans cette aliénation !

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, ce regard qui semblait la dévorer… Jamais plus elle ne fermerait les yeux de peur que son image ne s'évanouisse, qu'il disparaisse de nouveau. Elle ne survivrait jamais à cette autre perte alors que son esprit malade le lui avait enfin rendu…

Comme un automate, elle s'avança vers lui. Lentement. Un pied devant l'autre. A chaque pas, le détail de ce visage aimé lui apparut. La cicatrice blanche de son sourcil gauche qui durcissait encore plus ses traits. Cette ride entre ses yeux qui se creusait lorsqu'il était inquiet, comme à l'instant… Pourquoi était-il inquiet, d'ailleurs ? Etait-il le propre reflet de son esprit encore sain, anxieux de se voir tomber dans la folie ?

Elle s'arrêta enfin devant lui, à quelques centimètres à peine. Plus sereine que jamais. Elle entendit au loin la voix de Daniel mais les mots lui parvenaient comme dans un brouillard, pénétrant son esprit avec lenteur.

« Anubis… Porte… Sauvegarde… DHD… Deux ans… Bloqué… Jack… »  
« Jack » …

C'est ce mot qui peu à peu la fit revenir dans le monde réel. Pourquoi Daniel lui parlait-il de Jack ? N'était-elle pas la seule à pouvoir le voir ?

« Deux ans… Bloqué… Jack… »  
« Bloqué… Jack »

Elle sentit soudain l'espoir exploser dans son ventre, ravageant tout sur son passage. Incrédule, fiévreuse, elle se tourna lentement vers Daniel et découvrit, dans un état second, son regard posé sur elle. Un regard de joie et de larmes, un regard de bonheur intense.

Ce n'était pas possible. Cela ne pouvait être vrai.

Elle reporta son attention sur l'objet de sa folie. Il était toujours là, si incroyablement réel… si désespérément réel…

Alors elle avança une main tremblante vers lui, les yeux embués, entre espoir et agonie… Lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la peau rappeuse de sa joue, un choc violent se produisit en elle. Son corps fut parcourut par un tremblement incontrôlable, un feu brûlant inonda son cœur lui insufflant la vie qui l'avait désertée depuis deux ans, depuis deux ans qu'il n'était plus. Elle sentit à peine les larmes glisser sur ses joues pâles, telle la mort quittant enfin son corps, emportant le peu de force qui lui restait.

Elle s'affaissa lentement sur elle-même, s'apprêtant à s'effondrer au sol lorsque deux bras puissants la cueillir avec douceur et l'encerclèrent de sa chaleur. Elle fut attirée vers « lui », contre « lui », sa tête posée sur son cœur. Elle sentit battre celui-ci contre sa joue avec une joie suprême, un bonheur sans nom, consciente de la rapidité anormale de ses battements qui trahissaient une émotion partagée.

Dans un état second, elle réalisa à peine qu'une main glissait le long de son bras descendant lentement jusqu'à sa paume qui tenait toujours le pistolet. Il le lui ôta avec douceur tandis qu'il resserrait son étreinte, cachant sa tête contre son épaule solide et rassurante. Ainsi protégée, bien au chaud dans cette bulle de bien-être et de semi-conscience, elle entendit à peine le bruit d'une déflagration, suivi des sons reconnaissables d'un corps qui s'effondre et du grognement rageur de Daniel. Elle se sentait glisser dans l'inconscience, lentement, sereinement. Elle n'avait plus peur, elle n'avait plus mal…

Elle était si bien dans ses bras.

**A SUIVRE…**

Shint'aï: Terme que j'ai inventé pour parler du supplice infligé par le bâton de torture Goa'uld.


	4. Chapter 4

**Un grand merci à AlittreSeaStar, ****audearde, marina et alexcmoa**** pour vos reviews. Voici l'avant dernier chapitre !**

-----------------------------------------------------

Plusieurs voix parvinrent à se frayer un chemin dans son sommeil, la ramenant en douceur dans la réalité… Cette réalité qui changeait absolument tout, qui remettait toute sa vie en question.  
Il était revenu. Il n'était jamais parti en fait…

Il n'était jamais parti … en fait.

Sam re-songea à tous ces mois, à ces deux années de souffrance, de survie… à imaginer qu'il ne vivait plus dans son monde, dans son univers… Quel temps gâché alors qu'elle aurait pu le chercher. Elle ne savait pas comme il était arrivé là. Elle avait été beaucoup trop choquée pour écouter les explications de Daniel mais elle aurait du envisager toutes les possibilités…

Mais quelles possibilités ?... Il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir !

Sam se sermonna aussitôt. A quoi cela lui servait-il de se creuser les méninges ainsi alors que dans la pièce voisine se trouvait la solution… Pour l'heure, elle était épuisée mais flottait dans un nuage de bonheur et de béatitude. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait et n'avait aucune envie de le savoir. Elle était à peine consciente d'être dans un lit aux draps rêches et pourtant terriblement confortable. Tournant la tête, elle nicha son visage dans l'oreiller fait de plumes et un long frisson parcourut tout à coup son corps. Le cœur battant soudain plus vite, elle respira cette fois-ci avec avidité…

C'était lui.  
C'était son odeur…

Une bouffée de nostalgie et de détresse l'assaillit alors, réminiscence de ces deux années de cauchemar… mais elle la chassa très vite avant de plonger son visage avec délectation et euphorie dans les draps, recouvrant son corps de son parfum. Des larmes vinrent lui piquer les yeux mais elle les refoula très vite. Elle avait suffisamment pleuré depuis sa disparition.  
Tentant de remettre ses idées en place, Sam essaya de se remémorer leurs retrouvailles. Elle se souvint alors d'une déflagration…

Arès.

Jack s'était chargé de faire ce qu'il lui avait refusé, à elle. Il était revenu dans sa vie depuis quelques minutes à peine et il avait aussitôt endossé son rôle de leader, avilissant son âme afin de préserver la sienne. Mais il ne savait pas qu'il était déjà trop tard… Avait-il été choqué de la voir prête à tuer ce Goa'uld de sang froid. Elle se souvenait de son regard. Ce regard où se mêlait surprise et incrédulité…

Oui, elle avait changé depuis son absence. Elle avait perdu sa belle naïveté. Serait-il capable de l'aimer ainsi… dans l'hypothèse qu'il l'aime encore, bien sûr.

Les voix se firent plus fortes, plus distinctes. Elle reconnut rapidement son timbre si caractéristique, si grave. Un nouveau frisson la parcourut et une envie folle de le voir la prit à la gorge.

Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux.

A peine consciente du décor environnant, elle se redressa d'un geste brusque sur le lit mais dut attendre quelques secondes que le sol cesse de tourner autour d'elle… Elle était encore très faible. Lorsqu'elle se sentit mieux, elle enfila rapidement ses chaussures, noua ses lassés d'une main tremblante et finit par se lever. La porte qui les séparait n'était pas totalement fermée. Elle s'approcha de celle-ci, l'oreille tendue, à l'affût de sa voix et un sourire vint éclairer son visage lorsqu'elle la reconnut parmi celles de Teal'c et de Daniel. Ils n'étaient visiblement que tous les trois dans la pièce voisine.

Elle poussa doucement la porte et les trois hommes se turent aussitôt. Daniel et Teal'c affichaient un sourire serein qui s'élargit à sa vue. Elle leur répondit de suite d'un hochement de la tête afin de les saluer puis braqua son regard sur Jack. Celui-ci l'observait avec attention et beaucoup de douceur.

Elle sentit aussitôt ses yeux s'embuer. Comme ce regard lui avait manqué. Si chaud, si tendre quand il se posait sur elle. Uniquement sur elle. Il était le seul à la regarder ainsi… Hypnotisée par ces yeux bruns, Sam ne réalisa le départ de ses deux amis que lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer derrière eux. Son cœur, déjà au bord de l'explosion, s'emballa un peu plus, résonnant jusque dans sa tête. Elle s'avança alors vers lui, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque leurs deux corps ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres à peine l'un de l'autre.

Il semblait tout aussi troublé qu'elle. Elle pouvait à loisir regarder les muscles de sa mâchoire se contracter tandis qu'il faisait un suprême effort pour rester le plus impassible possible. Mais il ne parvenait pas à contrôler les soubresauts chaotiques de sa respiration. Elle sut aussitôt qu'encore et toujours, ils partageaient la même émotion, les mêmes sentiments. Alors elle cessa d'avoir peur. Levant son bras, elle approcha sa main de son visage tendu… Avant même qu'elle ne l'ait touché, elle sentit qu'il cessait de respirer, les yeux mi-clos, dans l'attente presque insoutenable de ce simple contact. Lorsque ses doigts caressèrent enfin sa joue, il tressaillit sous le choc, plus troublé encore, cherchant à retrouver son souffle. Forte de ce pouvoir, elle fit lentement remonter sa main vers son front, redessinant la courbe abrupte de son sourcil, glissant sur sa tempe dans une caresse légère...

Ce faisant, Jack ne la quittait pas des yeux…

Il n'avait pas de photos pour se souvenir de son visage. Seule sa mémoire et un travail de tous les jours lui avaient permis de garder en lui les traits de la jeune femme. Mais il n'avait pu empêcher ses souvenirs de s'altérer. Alors avec quelle délectation, il la regardait, enregistrant à nouveau chaque parcelle de ce visage qu'il avait connu par cœur, qu'il avait tant aimé…

Fronçant soudain les sourcils, il leva la main et souleva doucement quelques boucles blondes qui tombaient sur sa tempe gauche, cachant une cicatrice déjà blanchie par le temps. Elle n'était pas là avant, songea-t-il un nœud à l'estomac, ne pouvant ôter de lui le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'habitait depuis qu'il l'avait vue braquer une arme sur Arès, prête à le tuer de sang froid.

Elle a changé, s'était-il dit alors.

Elle avait du assumer seule la responsabilité de gérer l'équipe numéro 1 du SGC et cela l'avait transformé. Mais était-ce uniquement cela ? Daniel et Teal'c ne lui avaient-ils pas plutôt suggéré que c'était son absence qui en avait été la principale cause? …

Alors lorsqu'il l'avait vue devant lui, quelques heures plus tôt, incapable de croire en sa présence, il avait compris qu'ils étaient dans le vrai. Jamais il n'oublierait le regard qu'elle avait posé sur lui. Un regard où la déraison et la raison se livraient une bataille acharnée. Et finalement c'est cette dernière qui était sortie victorieuse…

A présent, elle était là devant lui, sa main glissant sur son visage, le plongeant à son tour dans la folie, dans une aliénation dont, pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu sortir…

Mais des éclats de voix retentirent soudain derrière eux, rompant le charme. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une femme entra dans la pièce. Jack se raidit aussitôt, croisant le regard perçant de la nouvelle venue. Celle-ci s'arrêta un instant, choquée par la vue de ce couple presque enlacé et s'avança vers eux, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres. Daniel bredouilla des excuses puis finit par ressortir de la salle et ferma la porte derrière lui.

En la voyant arriver ainsi, en terrain conquis, Sam sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle s'écarta vivement de son supérieur, consciente qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait être dit.

- Jack ! s'exclama l'inconnue en se serrant contre lui. Je suis tellement soulagée de voir que tu es sain et sauf !  
- Anoji... murmura-t-il en la repoussant doucement, gêné. Quand es-tu redescendue ?  
- A l'instant. Nous avons vu l'explosion du vaisseau et nous sommes tout de suite rentrés !

Le regard de la femme glissa vers Sam, avec un mélange de curiosité et de colère.

- Qui est-ce ?

Jack se racla la gorge et se tourna vers son second.

- Je te présente le Ma… Colonel Carter... dont je t'ai souvent parlé, rajouta-t-il rapidement, espérant ainsi adoucir un peu les traits figés de Sam.

Mais celle-ci ne bougeait pas, son regard glacial posé sur Anoji. Cette dernière semblait avoir passée la quarantaine depuis quelques années mais son visage métissé, auréolé de longs cheveux noirs, lui donnait un charme mystérieux... certainement très plaisant pour un homme...

- Ah oui... La personne qui était censée te retrouver en quelques jours seulement ? Elle a finalement mis plus de temps que prévu...

Jack fronça les sourcils.

- Ils m'ont cru mort, répondit-il afin de prendre la défense de Sam, qui jusqu'ici était restée muette. Ils ne connaissaient pas l'existence des Portes de Sauvegarde.  
- Je vois...

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots avec un sourire un peu trop ironique au goût d'O'Neill. Terriblement mal à l'aise, il se tourna de nouveau vers son second qui cette fois-ci avait les yeux braqués sur lui. C'était un regard froid, un regard qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu jusqu'ici.  
Sans un mot, elle passa devant eux et se dirigea d'un pas martial jusqu'à la sortie.

- Carter ! tenta-t-il de la retenir... en vain.

Elle ouvrit la porte et la referma calmement derrière elle. Furieux, Jack se tourna vers Anoji :

- Tu étais obligée d'être désagréable ?  
- Qu'espérais-tu ? Que j'allais l'accueillir les bras ouverts alors qu'elle va t'emmener loin de moi ?

Devant sa mine désespérée, il n'eut pas le courage de se fâcher davantage.

- Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ça...  
- Tu as dépassé ça. Moi pas.  
- Ecoute, je suis désolé mais je ne t'ai jamais rien cachée, j'ai toujours été honnête avec toi. Tu sais parfaitement qu'elle... qu'elle est...

Incapable de poursuivre, il vit Anoji sourire, amusée malgré elle.

- Tu vois, tu n'arrives même pas à le dire...

Elle soupira, retrouvant le calme et la sérénité qui avait tant plu à Jack.

- C'est vrai, tu me l'as toujours dit. Tu m'as toujours dit qu'il n'y avait qu'elle... Mais que veux-tu ? J'avais espéré que tu me reviendrais.

O'Neill s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé.

Anoji resserra son étreinte, enfouissant pour la dernière fois son visage dans le cou de cet homme qu'elle avait appris à aimer, malgré lui.

- Non, tu ne l'es pas...

---------

Sam enfila sa casquette d'un geste vif et brusque.

Qu'avait-elle espéré, à la fin !? Qu'il l'attendrait patiemment pendant deux ans, sans femmes, à vivre en ermite ? ... Non, définitivement non. Pas Jack... Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle n'avait même pas le droit de lui en vouloir. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas ensemble... Pire ! Lorsqu'il avait disparu, c'est elle qui avait quelqu'un dans sa vie... Alors non... Elle n'avait rien à dire... Et elle n'avait rien dit. Elle était sortie, sa douleur cachée au fond de son coeur, enfouie aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait afin que personne ne la détecte.

Mais ils la connaissaient trop. Ils savaient lorsqu'elle souffrait. Et ils avaient vite deviné pourquoi. Daniel et Teal'c l'avaient aussitôt entourée de leur attention. Présents mais pas envahissants... Juste là pour la soutenir et elle les en remercia silencieusement d'un sourire.

Elle avait mal, c'est vrai mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé son regard... Elle était toujours précieuse pour lui. Elle était en colère d'avoir tant souffert alors que lui vivait heureux avec une autre... Mais pas en colère contre lui... Juste en colère... Elle devait attendre patiemment que ça passe et pour cela, il fallait qu'ils rentrent sur Terre... Tous.

Donnant ses directives d'une voix forte et résolue, elle ordonna le départ. Elle entendit une porte derrière son dos et sentit sa présence sans même se retourner.

- Colonel Reynolds ! appela-t-elle. Prévenez votre équipe que nous arrivons. Qu'ils tiennent la Porte prête à être ouverte.  
- Très bien, répondit celui-ci en activant sa radio.

Alors seulement, elle se retourna vers Jack. Anoji était restée à l'intérieur.

- Colonel O'Neill, nous partons. Vous n'avez pas d'affaires personnelles à emmener ?

Le sous-entendu était à peine voilé.

- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, répondit-il en la fixant, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Sam cilla à peine et cependant, son coeur venait de faire un bond titanesque dans sa poitrine. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas se trahir et se détourna vivement.

- Bien... Allons-y !

Après avoir fait ses adieux aux quelques amis que Jack s'était fait pendant ses deux dernières années, ainsi qu'à Ghyn qui avait retrouvé sa famille, ils finirent par se mettre en route. Le trajet du retour se fit par groupe.

Jones était en tête, suivi par Teal'c, Daniel et Sam, puis venaient Reynolds et Jack.

Ces derniers discutaient de tout et de rien... de hockeys et des matchs qu'O'Neill avait ratés en passant par la bataille finale contre Anubis qu'ils avaient vaincu grâce au sacrifice de Sam... Et de fil en aiguille, ils en vinrent à parler d'elle plus en détail.

- Je suis plutôt surpris de voir qu'elle dirige l'expédition.

Reynolds sourit, sans se départir de sa bonne humeur.

- Je crois que vous ne réalisez pas la place qu'a pris le Colonel Carter au sein de la base. Beaucoup la comparent à vous.

Jack se gratta la tête, une grimace sur le visage.

- Ce n'est pas très flatteur pour elle. Ne me dites pas qu'elle a perdu ses facultés intellectuelles ?  
- Non, soyez rassuré, s'esclaffa un instant son compagnon. Elle a un bon sens du commandement et fait des choix judicieux...

O'Neill sourit en acquiesçant.

- Elle est très intelligente et j'ai toujours su qu'elle ferait un leader parfait.  
- Mais...

Jack se tourna surpris.

- Mais ?  
- Elle manque peut-être un peu de...

Il s'arrêta, cherchant ses mots...

- Un peu d'humanité... finit-il, cependant au bout d'un instant.

O'Neill haussa ses sourcils, fixant son regard sur la jeune femme à quelques mètres devant lui.

D'humanité ? Il avait pourtant toujours songé que c'était justement ça, son point faible... Elle était trop humaine. Mais il est vrai que le peu qu'il avait vu d'elle sur un champ de bataille depuis tout à l'heure avait quelque peu modifié son opinion à ce sujet. Elle avait fait preuve de beaucoup de sang froid… un peu trop à son goût mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'on attendait d'un soldat ? Mais il connaissait Carter. Elle ne serait pas devenue cette machine de guerre sans avoir au préalable vécu quelque chose qui l'avait définitivement et profondément bouleversé ? Sa disparition… Non… Pire… Sa mort. Elle l'avait cru mort.

Inévitablement l'idée de sa mort à elle s'insinua dans son esprit… Il balaya cette idée de suite… Il savait parfaitement quelles en seraient les conséquences pour lui.

-----------

Sam était aussi silencieuse que Daniel était bruyant… D'un autre côté, cela lui changeait les idées et lui permettait d'en savoir un peu plus sur les raisons de la survie du Colonel O'Neill. Ces Portes de Sauvegardes renfermaient peut être la solution à certains de leurs problèmes de stabilisation des vortex … Il faudrait qu'elle revienne sur cette planète afin de l'étudier…

A cette simple idée, elle sourit. Ce genre de recherche qui l'avait passionnée avant n'avait plus eu la même saveur depuis deux ans. Elle s'était davantage concentrée sur son rôle de leader, mettant un peu en sourdine ces qualités de scientifique. Certes, on avait souvent eu recours à elle et à ses nombreuses connaissances mais elle ne passait plus autant de temps dans son labo… On la trouvait plus souvent aux côtés de Teal'c en salle de sport…

Mais tout à coup, s'éveillant de nouveau à la vie et à ses plaisirs, elle retrouvait le goût des choses qui lui plaisaient tant auparavant… C'était comme si on lui ôtait un voile sombre noué devant ses yeux. Elle portait soudain un œil neuf autour d'elle, se sentant plus vivante que jamais. Certes une colère et douleur constante persistaient mais cela valait mieux que cette indifférence grandissante qui lui donnait l'impression abominable de ne plus être humaine, de ne plus exister. Alors elle acceptait ce surplus d'émotion avec reconnaissance, bien qu'il lui était difficile de le supporter. Sans parler de son cœur qui depuis son réveil jouait les marteaux piqueurs dans sa poitrine…

Le mélange était assez étrange. Colère et joie… Chagrin et bonheur… Rajoutez à cela une sensation persistante de malaise due à ses deux années de souffrance intense… Bref, Sam se trouvait dans un état particulièrement difficile à gérer pour elle.  
Pour couronner le tout, elle avait parfaitement conscience d'un regard intense posé sur son dos. Il lui semblait que tout son corps appelait cet homme derrière elle… Et pourtant, elle se sentait pour l'heure tellement partagée. Il valait mieux pour elle ne pas songer en détails à ce qui s'était passé entre lui et cette Anoji… Surtout pas…

Pendant deux ans, deux longues et abominables années où elle l'avait cru mort, elle s'était plus ou moins donnée le rôle de la veuve, la femme laissée derrière, abandonnée… Et elle avait aimé cela, dans un sens. L'importance qu'elle n'avait pas eut dans sa vie, elle l'avait obtenue dans sa mort. Elle n'oublierait jamais le jour où on lui avait remis le drapeau puis ses plaques de réserves gravées à son nom. L'émotion qui l'avait alors submergée…

C'était à « elle » qu'on les avait remises parce qu' « il » l'avait désiré ainsi.

A cette pensée, son estomac se noua douloureusement, les larmes lui piquant les yeux… Jamais elle n'avait autant souffert de sa vie… Jamais. Même le bonheur suprême de le savoir vivant ne pouvait effacer de suite le mal qui l'avait rongé de l'intérieur. Il lui faudrait du temps pour oublier.

- Sam ? Tu vas bien ? demanda Daniel inquiet par son silence prolongé et l'ombre qu'il avait vu passer sur son visage.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ca va. Ne t'inquiète pas... C'est juste que... C'est si étrange...  
- ... De l'avoir retrouvé ? finit Jackson à sa place.  
- Oui...  
- Il va nous falloir à tous un peu de temps pour réaliser, Samantha.

Celle-ci acquiesça simplement. Elle n'était visiblement pas la seule à être bouleversée par ce retour...

- Avez-vous songé qu'on a hérité de toutes ses affaires ? A mon avis, il ne s'en doute même pas... intervint Daniel avec un clin d'oeil.

Elle n'y avait même pas pensé !

- Heureusement qu'on n'a rien vendu ! s'exclama-t-elle plus pour elle que pour ses amis.  
- En revanche, c'est nous qui allons nous retrouver à la porte !... Et si on le laissait ici finalement ?

Sam rit doucement et passa un bras autour des épaules du jeune archéologue.  
Dieu que ça faisait du bien de rire. Depuis quand cela ne lui était-il pas arrivé ?

Jack fut quelque peu surpris par l'accolade franche et prolongée de ses deux amis. Un soupçon vint tout à coup le tirailler mais il balaya cette ridicule idée d'un geste irrité de la main. Et pourtant…

- J'imagine que ma disparition a du renforcer leurs liens ? demanda Jack au bout d'un moment.

Reynolds suivit le regard d'O'Neill posé sur SG1.

- Oui. Vous étiez déjà une équipe très soudée mais c'est vrai que tous les trois sont inséparables.

Tous les trois... Plutôt bon signe. Difficile de faire ménage à trois...

Ils parvinrent enfin en vue de la Porte des étoiles. Les voyant venir jusqu'à eux, les deux hommes en faction s'activèrent aussitôt autour d'elle afin de l'ouvrir. Lorsque SG1 arriva à leur niveau, ils s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent de suite vers Jack, au garde à vous.

- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Colonel O'Neill ! dirent-ils en coeur.

Celui-ci les salua à son tour, indifférents aux regards curieux posés sur lui. Il allait sûrement devoir s'habituer à ça... Il les vit ensuite se détourner et demander sans préambule à Sam comment elle allait. Elle leur répondit en souriant tout en leur ordonnant de poursuivre l'ouverture de la Porte. Ils s'exécutèrent rapidement mais Jack avait déjà perçu les regards appuyés des deux hommes qui visiblement en pinçaient pour Carter...

En deux ans, il s'était certainement passé pas mal de choses... et finalement, il n'avait pas très envie de savoir quoi... En revanche, ce qu'il voulait c'était lui parler. Il voyait bien que depuis tout à l'heure elle s'évertuait à l'ignorer, à éviter son regard. Et franchement, elle lui avait manqué pendant si longtemps qu'il était hors de question qu'il se contente de la regarder de loin. Non. Il voulait être avec elle. Il voulait l'écouter parler pendant des heures, la voir sourire et même rire aux éclats. Il voulait plonger son regard dans le sien et ne plus jamais s'arrêter, contempler son visage, se nourrir de sa présence... Il avait faim d'elle. Ce n'était pas physique, non... Même s'il serait malhonnête de dire que... enfin voilà... C'était Carter ! ... Mais ce dont il avait vraiment besoin c'était d' « elle ». Tout ce qui faisait qu'elle était « elle ».

Voilà ce qu'il désirait plus que tout.

Depuis deux ans.

Lorsque le septième chevron s'ouvrit enfin, Jack ne put s'empêcher de regarder le vortex se créer avec un soulagement sans nom. Combien de fois était-il venu ici ? Combien de temps avait-il passé près de cette Porte, à espérer qu'elle s'anime et qu'apparaissent enfin ses trois coéquipiers ? Combien d'espoir déçu...

Dans un soupir, il se tourna vers Sam et croisa son regard. Elle l'observa un instant, silencieuse, presque surprise de le trouver là, à ses côtés, puis ordonna le départ en se détournant. Comme tout bon leader, elle regarda ses hommes passer la Porte attendant son tour pour fermer la marche. Lorsque qu'ils ne restèrent plus que tous les deux, agacée, elle finit par croiser de nouveau son regard.

- Colonel… grogna-t-elle en l'incitant de la main à avancer.

Pour seule réponse, il s'avança vers Sam et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres seulement. Elle soutint son regard sans sourciller, la mine fermée.

- Carter… Vous m'évitez.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse un instant avant de baisser finalement la tête.

- Laissez-moi juste un peu de temps.

Il fixa son visage, ses longs cils voilant ses yeux mi-clos. Il pourrait passer des heures à la regarder ainsi.

- Très bien, soupira-t-il finalement.

Acquiesçant, elle fit mine de s'écarter mais il finit par la retenir en posant une main sur son bras. Surprise, elle se tourna vers lui, se figeant dans son élan.  
Il semblait avoir toutes les peines à parler… cherchant ses mots… hésitant à plusieurs reprises… Puis il finit par se jeter à l'eau.

- Vous m'avez manqué.

De surprise, elle en resta bouche bée, le cœur battant soudain la chamade. C'était la première fois qu'il éprouvait le besoin de dire une chose aussi personnelle… Elle n'eut cependant pas le loisir d'y songer plus avant ni même de répondre car ils furent interrompus par le grésillement de leur talkie-walkie.

- Colonel Carter ? O'Neill ? Tout va bien ?

Instinctivement, Sam empoigna sa radio sans le quitter des yeux.

- Oui, nous arrivons.

Ils se regardèrent encore quelques secondes, silencieux puis la jeune femme rompit le charme.

- Allons-y.

Il sembla hésiter puis finit par acquiescer tout en la suivant. Mais à l'instant où elle s'apprêtait à passer la Porte, elle s'arrêta net puis se tourna vers lui.

- Passez en premier.

Un peu surpris, Jack haussa les sourcils attendant une explication mais devant son regard, il finit par comprendre… Il sourit.

- Bien sûr.

Il s'avança alors et s'engouffra dans le vortex, suivi de près par Sam.  
Lorsqu'ils ressortirent de l'autre côté de la Porte, Jack fut tout d'abord étonné du nombre impressionnant de personnes présentes dans la salle d'embarquement. Il y avait des têtes connues mais beaucoup d'autres totalement étrangères. Il comprit que les deux années écoulées avaient du être rudes pour le SGC.  
Un peu perdu, il s'avança jusqu'au bas de la passerelle où l'attendait son supérieur, le visage éclairé d'un immense sourire. O'Neill retrouva aussitôt ses repères.

- Mon Général, commença-t-il en le saluant négligemment, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux. Vous avez renforcé la sécurité ?

Hammond ne put retenir un léger rire.

- Jack… On est content de vous revoir, c'est tout.

Celui-ci regarda autour de lui, certains l'observaient avec un mélange de curiosité et d'admiration…  
Ils avaient tous voulu voir à quoi ressemblait le grand « Jack O'Neill », la légende du SGC… en chair et en os.

- J'imagine que vous avez une drôle d'histoire à nous raconter ?  
- Ah oui… enfin, pas grand-chose finalement. C'était plutôt calme là où j'étais…

Devant la mine ironique d'Hammond, il finit par rajouter très vite, un sourire aux lèvres:

- Enfin… Jusqu'à ces trois derniers jours.  
- Je sens que le débriefing va être plus long que d'habitude, déclara son supérieur avant de se tourner vers Sam qui attendait patiemment derrière O'Neill.  
- Colonel.  
- Mon Général ?  
- … Merci de nous l'avoir ramené.

Carter acquiesça simplement la tête.

- Allez ! conclut Hammond, joyeusement. Tous à l'infirmerie. Débriefing demain à 8h00. Une bonne nuit de sommeil nous fera tous du bien.

Au mot « infirmerie », Jack ne put empêcher son nez de se plisser ce qui fit sourire bon nombre de personnes connaissant son dégoût pour ce lieu. Il sentit Carter passer dans son dos en silence, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Mais elle s'arrêta avant et se retourna vers lui. Ils se regardèrent un court instant, les yeux dans les yeux, puis Sam finit par sourire à son tour.

- Vous venez, Mon Colonel ?

« Mon Colonel »… C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait ainsi depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Ces mots glissèrent sur lui comme une caresse et il s'en délecta silencieusement. Sans la quitter des yeux, il s'avança vers elle et arrivé à sa hauteur lui retourna son sourire avec chaleur. Alors d'un même pas, ils sortirent de la salle d'embarquement, Daniel et Teal'c sur les talons, comme au bon vieux temps.

Jack ne savait pas trop si Carter lui avait pardonné… Il sentait bien que la découverte de sa relation avec Anoji lui avait fait mal. Il ne savait pas encore à quel point mais c'était la seule explication plausible à son éloignement. Et il s'en voulait terriblement… Mais paradoxalement, O'Neill re-songea à cette période de doutes où il avait fini par abandonner l'idée qu'elle le retrouve un jour. Il l'avait imaginée, faisant sa vie de son côté, reléguant au fond de sa mémoire son ancien supérieur perdu sur une planète inconnue… Alors il s'était dit que lui aussi avait droit de vivre. Mais ça n'avait pas duré longtemps. Il avait fini par reprendre espoir. Ils les connaissaient. Il la connaissait. Elle n'aurait jamais abandonné. Alors à peine commencée, il avait mis un terme à cette relation qui n'avait duré en tout et pour tout que deux petites semaines. Il savait qu'il avait profondément blessé Anoji mais il avait toujours été honnête avec elle… Et tous deux étaient finalement restés amis. Amis assez proches, il est vrai. Une relation assez ambiguë… Mais rien de sérieux. Elle n'avait jamais été … importante.

- Mon Colonel ?

Il sourit. Ça lui avait vraiment manqué.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle, tandis qu'ils avançaient dans les couloirs de la base.

Elle sembla hésiter un instant, quelque peu nerveuse. Il sentit aussitôt son estomac se nouer.

- Il y a une chose dont nous devons parler…

Il sourcilla à peine à ces mots, appréhendant sans savoir pourtant la suite.

- En fait… continua-t-elle sur sa lancée… Comme nous avons tous cru que vous étiez mort, votre testament a été ouvert et…

Jack ralentit le pas quelques instants. Il n'y avait absolument pas pensé… Abasourdi, il se tourna vers elle.

- Vous avez tout vendu ?

Il se tut tout à coup puis ferma les yeux

- … Mon chalet… gémit-il.  
- … Non, dit-elle aussitôt avant d'être coupée.  
- Vous l'avez gardé ?

Sam sourit devant le regard plein d'espoir qu'il posait sur elle.

- Oui. Et tout le reste aussi… Mais ce n'est pas ça que je voulais vous dire…  
- Vous avez gardez le reste aussi ? La maison ici ? demanda-t-il, incrédule, sans tenir compte des propos de la jeune femme.  
- Euh… oui… en fait, c'est de ça dont je voulais vous parler…

Comme elle hésitait toujours, Jack finit par l'encourager d'un geste de la main.

- Eh bien en fait, nous nous sommes installés chez vous… Nous vivons chez vous, Mon Colonel.

La surprise qui se peignit sur son visage était presque risible.

- Vous vivez … chez moi ? parvint-il à dire au bout d'un moment.  
- Oui…

Ils continuèrent de marcher pendant quelques secondes, en silence. Teal'c et Daniel restaient lâchement à distance raisonnable, ayant deviné de quoi il était question.

- Et c'est qui… « Nous » ?  
- Daniel, Teal'c et moi.  
- Teal'c aussi ? répéta-t-il cherchant confirmation, étrangement inquiet.

Elle se méprit sur les raisons de cette surprise.

- Oui. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'installer à l'extérieur de la base mais comme nous avons proposé de tous emménager ensemble, ils ont accepté.  
- Ah… répondit-il seulement, soulagé.

Bien… Un ménage à trois… C'était toujours d'actualité… Il allait devenir fou à friser la crise cardiaque ainsi, toutes les cinq minutes… Inutile de parler du bond qu'avait fait sa poitrine lorsqu'il avait entendu Daniel et Sam se tutoyer quelques instants auparavant lorsqu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers la Porte…

- Et… Pourquoi ? finit-il par demander après avoir retrouvé un semblant de calme intérieur. Pourquoi ma maison ?

Sam rougit imperceptiblement.

- Nous n'avions pas le cœur de la vendre… Et puis comme elle était très grande, nous avons songé à nous y installer tous les trois.

Jack la fixait toujours, devinant qu'elle lui cachait les véritables raisons mais il choisit de faire semblant de la croire…  
Ils parvinrent finalement à l'infirmerie quelques secondes plus tard et SG1 fut séparée. Tous subirent les mêmes analyses mais le médecin se concentra particulièrement sur Carter et surtout O'Neill. Il faudrait quelques temps pour savoir si tout était parfaitement normal… Aussi, après une brève collation, ils prirent le chemin de leurs quartiers, la fatigue se faisant cruellement ressentir.

**A SUIVRE…**

The Lost City : Etant donné l'absence de Jack pendant l'attaque d'Anubis, je pars du principe que Sam a pris sa place.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à marinaa, AuroreAthena, AlittleSeaStar et alexcmoa pour vos reviews ! Voici la fin !

----------------------------------------

A huit heures exactement, SG1… presque au grand complet, était réunie en salle de Briefing… O'Neill manquait à l'appel. Il les rejoignit avec 10 minutes de retard et fut accueilli par des regards entendus. Il ne changerait décidément jamais.

Après une courte introduction du Général leur annonçant que les résultats de leurs analyses n'avaient rien détecté d'anormal, Jack prit la parole et leur raconta dans les grandes lignes ce qu'il avait fait pendant près de deux ans. C'est à dire pas grand chose. La vie était relativement calme là-bas et les gens plutôt gentils. Ils étaient tout comme lui, des égarés ayant atterri sur cette planète par hasard. Certains avaient accepté leur sort avec philosophie, d'autres moins. Grâce au SGC, ces derniers allaient pouvoir enfin rentrer chez eux.

A plusieurs reprises, Jack croisa le regard de Sam. Celui-ci était en majeur partie assez inexpressif ce qui laissait à prouver qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait oublié les raisons de ses griefs à son égard mais au moins, il arrivait à la jeune femme de sourire et de lui parler. C'était déjà ça…

Quant à Daniel et Teal'c, ils avaient tous deux les yeux rivés sur lui, une expression extatique sur le visage. C'en était presque embarrassant… Mais il était de mauvaise foi… Il le cachait à tous mais quel plaisir il avait eu de retrouver les murs gris et sinistres de cette base ! Même la séance à l'infirmerie lui avait laissé un petit goût de nostalgie dans la bouche!  
Lorsque le débriefing se termina, Hammond, un sourire aux lèvres, leur annonça à tous les quatre deux semaines de vacances afin de permettre au Colonel O'Neill de reprendre ses marques. Ils ne se firent pas prier et partirent aussitôt en direction de leur maison… à tous les quatre. L'ambiance était plutôt bonne dans la voiture, Daniel tentant vainement de trouver une solution à leur dilemme.

- Je serais assez d'avis de garder le chalet en compensation… déclara l'archéologue, téméraire.  
- Il n'en est pas question ! Je vous laisse cette maison mais je garde mon chalet.  
- Vendu ! s'exclama aussitôt Jackson, un sourire au coin.

Jack plissa les yeux. Il venait de se faire avoir en beauté.

- Daniel… intervint Carter en riant. C'est la maison du Colonel, tu n'as aucun droit dessus. Ni toi, ni moi, ni Teal'c.  
- Chuuuut ! réagit aussitôt le jeune homme, faussement en colère. On le tenait, Sam !

Celle-ci secoua la tête tout en garant la voiture devant la maison en question.

- Je suis d'avis de la laisser à O'Neill.  
- Merci pour votre soutien, Teal'c… grogna Daniel.  
- Je vous en prie, répondit sobrement le Jaffa en inclinant la tête.

Sur ce, ils sortirent tous du véhicule puis se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Jack soupira d'aise en pénétrant à l'intérieur. Il était enfin chez lui… enfin… Plus tout à fait mais bon. Ca aurait pu être pire. Ils auraient pu la vendre.

Il pénétra alors dans le salon et fut incroyablement surpris de constater le peu de changements qu'avaient apportés ses amis dans l'ameublement de la pièce. Le même canapé, la même table basse, les mêmes fauteuils... Seuls les bibelots et différents objets ornementaux appartenant certainement à Daniel pour la plupart parsemaient la salle. Les photos aux murs avaient également été remplacées. Il s'agissait de clichées de SG1 prises alors qu'il en faisait encore parti.

- Eh bien, dit-il au bout d'un instant, tandis que trois paires d'yeux étaient tournées vers lui. La déco laisse à désirer…

Ils sourirent tous à ce léger trait d'humour. Comment lui expliquer qu'ainsi, ils avaient eu le sentiment de ne pas totalement le perdre… qu'une partie de lui survivait ?

- Les autres pièces sont pareilles ?  
- Oui. Nous n'avons quasiment rien touché. Sauf dans les chambres, bien sûr, répondit Daniel.

Jack redressa aussitôt la tête.

- Qui a la mienne ?

Devant l'air embarrassé de Sam, dont les joues prenaient une délicieuse couleur cramoisie, O'Neill n'eut même pas besoin d'attendre la réponse.

- C'est moi, dit-elle cependant dans un souffle, croisant le regard soudain brillant de son supérieur.

Un léger silence quelque peu pesant s'instaura et Jack finit par se tourner vers ses deux autres compagnons.

- Auriez-vous, par hasard, gardé des vêtements… ? C'est pas que je n'y sois pas habitué mais le treillis, ça va cinq minutes…  
- Nous avons en effet gardé vos habits, O'Neill.  
- Ils sont dans des cartons au grenier.  
- J'ai quelques chemises dans ma chambre, indiqua Sam avant de réaliser la portée de ces mots.

Une nouvelle coloration de ses joues indiqua clairement sa gêne tandis que Jack souriait à présent franchement. Daniel, amusé, choisit cependant de partir à la recherche du carton contenant ses pantalons.

- Je pourrais au moins changer le haut ? demanda alors O'Neill en fixant Sam.

La jeune femme hésita puis finit acquiescer.

- Bien sûr, murmura-t-elle en se dirigeant aussitôt vers les escaliers.

Tout en la suivant, Jack réalisa combien cette scène était surréaliste. Il était chez lui et « elle » l'emmenait dans sa chambre… sa chambre à lui. Mais à elle aussi. Une fois arrivés à l'étage, ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce et Jack repoussa la porte, mais cependant sans la fermer. Il savait parfaitement que tout cela aurait mis la jeune femme encore plus mal à l'aise. Tandis que celle-ci se dirigeait vers l'armoire, il fit le tour de la chambre. C'était les mêmes meubles. Encore une fois, presque aucun changement. Il y avait même ses cassettes des Simpsons sur une étagère à côté de livres… visiblement appartenant à la jeune femme, songea-t-il en déchiffrant les titres mais néanmoins, sans parvenir à en comprendre la signification…

- Vous avez vu tous les épisodes ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un instant tandis qu'elle était toujours dos à lui.  
- Oui, dit-elle simplement, comprenant de suite de quoi il parlait.  
- Ah ! Et vous avez aimé ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas… Comment aurait-elle pu lui dire qu'elle se les passait en boucle certains soirs de déprime, lorsqu'elle ressentait le besoin de pleurer ? Car elle pleurait devant. Quel paradoxe pour une série qui se voulait humoristique…

Comme elle se taisait toujours, il reprit son exploration et son regard fut attiré par une photo sur la table de chevet. Une photo d'eux deux prise lors d'une soirée. Attachées au cadre pendaient des plaques militaires. Il n'eut pas besoin de s'en approcher pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait des siennes et il en fut bouleversé. Il se souvenait à présent avoir expressément demandé dans son testament qu'à sa mort ce soit elle qui les reçoive. Ainsi que le drapeau qu'il pouvait aisément imaginer être dans un des tiroirs de la commode.

Jack finit par soupirer, ses dernières craintes venant de le quitter. Cette chambre avait tout de celle d'une veuve éplorée, refusant d'oublier son époux. C'était lui, cette pièce. Elle avait évité de laisser son empreinte personnelle afin de préserver ce qui se dégageait de cette chambre lorsqu'il était encore là. Les mains moites, sentant qu'il était temps pour lui de faire quelque chose, il se tourna vers elle et croisa son regard.

Il fut aussitôt désarçonné par l'expression agitée de son visage.

- Carter ? Ca ne va pas ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête, les sourcils soudain froncés, cherchant à retrouver son calme.

- C'est juste que… C'est étrange de vous voir ici, finit-elle par dire en s'avançant nerveusement vers lui, une chemise dans la main. Tenez.

Il jeta un œil sur celle-ci avant de la prendre. Il la reconnut mais curieusement la couleur en semblait passablement altérée. Lisant dans ses pensées, Sam rougit quelque peu.

- Je peux vous en donner une autre… C'est juste que je l'ai souvent… enfin... je l'ai un peu … usée.

Elle mettait ses chemises... Troublé, la gorge serrée, il finit par reprendre ses esprits.

- C'est parfait.

Sans un mot, il coinça le vêtement entre ses cuisses et commença à ôter son tee-shirt. Sam détourna aussitôt les yeux en reculant un peu, embarrassée, mais finit par le regarder de nouveau tandis qu'il enfilait la chemise et commençait à la boutonner.

Le choc qu'elle ressentit à le voir habillé ainsi dû se lire sur son visage car il se figea aussitôt. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de le voir porter ce vêtement ? Combien de fois l'avait-elle ressuscité dans son imagination ? Et maintenant, il était là, devant elle, en chair et en os, emplissant la pièce de sa présence si rassurante et chaleureuse. Sam sentit confusément ses yeux s'embuer. Elle tenta de refouler ses larmes, serrant les poings, fixant son regard ailleurs mais devant son incapacité à se contrôler, elle finit par se détourner. Elle fut cependant stoppée net dans son élan par des mains chaudes posées sur ses bras. Il la fit pivoter doucement afin qu'elle soit de nouveau face à lui puis la prit tendrement dans ses bras. Alors elle se laissa faire. Elle se laissa aller.

Elle pleura contre lui, s'accrochant à ses épaules solides, puisant dans sa chaleur le réconfort dont elle avait tant besoin. Elle sentit confusément les doigts de Jack plonger dans ses cheveux, la caressant doucement, affectueusement tout en la berçant contre lui.

O'Neill sentait qu'elle avait besoin de se libérer de toute cette peine… mais l'entendre pleurer ainsi lui nouait l'estomac.  
Un léger coup frappé à la porte le fit redresser la tête, tandis qu'elle restait à sangloter dans ses bras, insensible à ce qui n'était pas lui. Il croisa le regard de Daniel et ce dernier lui montra le carton qu'il posa dans l'entrée de la chambre. Jack le remercia d'un sourire puis Jackson sortit, les laissant de nouveau seuls.

Peu à peu, ses pleurs se tarirent et lorsqu'il estima qu'elle reprenait le dessus, il s'écarta un peu d'elle afin d'observer son visage. Elle était si belle, avec ses grands yeux bleus brillants, le fixant de son regard troublé. Lentement, il approcha sa main et écrasa doucement du pouce une larme qui glissait sur sa joue pâle. Elle tressaillit à ce geste.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle pleurait dans ses bras mais jamais une de leur étreinte ne s'était poursuivie de façon si intime. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle se laissa faire tandis qu'il faisait glisser à présent ses doigts sur son visage, comme elle l'avait fait la veille, sur une autre planète. Il effleura l'une de ses pommettes puis descendit lentement, redessinant la courbe délicate de sa mâchoire avant de frôler son joli menton volontaire… Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là et remonta légèrement jusqu'au coin de sa bouche. Alors du pouce, il caressa doucement ses lèvres entre-ouvertes, son regard s'assombrissant peu à peu.

Terriblement troublée, Sam ne parvenait plus à détacher ses yeux des siens, si dévorants tout à coup. Alors lentement, incroyablement lentement, elle le vit se pencher vers elle, approchant son visage du sien, mélangeant leurs souffles irréguliers… Et enfin, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Doucement. Délicatement. Presque timidement. C'était leur premier vrai baiser, la première fois que cela signifiait quelque chose pour tous les deux. Ils s'effleurèrent ainsi, savourant ce nouveau contact si longtemps désiré mais petit à petit, leur baiser se fit plus franc, plus profond et sensuel. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, caressant sa nuque, respirant son parfum, bouleversée…

- Sam… murmura-t-il alors contre ses lèvres, la faisant trembler de tous ses membres.

Le souffle court, elle se redressa afin d'observer son visage. Il semblait tout aussi troublé qu'elle. Lui. Jack O'Neill. Lui, toujours si maître de ses émotions.

Alors elle sourit. D'un sourire rayonnant et heureux. Un sourire de femme amoureuse et comblée. Lentement, elle se dégagea de lui, répondant à son regard incertain par une caresse sur son visage. Elle s'approcha doucement de la porte tout en le tenant par la main pour qu'il la suive, s'adossa contre le battant et la referma.

----------

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, le soleil commençait à décliner. Ils avaient apparemment tous deux beaucoup de sommeil en retard... songea-t-elle en s'étirant le plus doucement possible afin de ne pas le réveiller.

Elle tourna lentement la tête et se redressa sur l'un de ses coudes pour l'observer à loisir. Une bouffée de tendresse si forte qu'elle fut presque douloureuse la submergea alors... Elle aimait tellement cet homme... C'était si fort et si simple. Si naturel. Comme de respirer. C'était arrivé comme ça. Un jour, elle avait réalisé qu'elle était amoureuse de lui et à partir de cet instant, tout avait changé. Absolument tout. Sa vie, sa perception des choses. Elle avait tenté de nier parfois, d'oublier souvent... Mais non. L'aimer était aussi naturel que de respirer. Et aussi vital. Elle en avait fait la douloureuse expérience...  
Avec douceur, elle souleva une mèche folle qui tombait sur son front. Même au repos, son visage était dur et ses traits énergiques le rendaient plus viril que jamais.

Le ventre noué par une envie irrésistible de le caresser, de toucher cette peau qui l'attirait comme le miel attire une abeille, Sam finit par se redresser lentement afin de se lever.

La chemise qu'elle avait choisie pour lui plusieurs heures auparavant était sur le sol, abandonné avec le reste de leurs affaires. Leur étreinte avait commencé avec beaucoup de douceur et de tendresse, mais la frustration de plusieurs années avait eu raison de leur patience. Ils avaient fini par arracher leurs derniers vêtements et s'étaient jetés sur le lit, impatients, brûlant d'une même fièvre, indifférents au monde extérieur.

Mon Dieu !! Daniel, Teal'c ! songea-t-elle alors, les joues en feu.

La maison était assez grande pour qu'ils n'aient rien entendu, heureusement... Sauf si bien sûr, ils étaient montés à l'étage...  
Sam enfila en vitesse un tee-shirt, un jeans et des tennis mais s'arrêta et se retourna vers Jack avant de sortir. Il était allongé sur le ventre, le drap négligemment posé sur ses reins dévoilant un dos puissant et délicieusement bronzé par des heures passées sous le soleil à travailler la terre. Il y a encore deux jours, elle était entrée dans cette chambre, dévastée par sa visite quotidienne du cimetière. Quel contraste entre ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment là et ce qu'elle vivait, à présent. Parce qu'elle vivait, maintenant, songea-t-elle avec un sourire, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle descendit les marches silencieusement. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers la cuisine. C'était le point de ralliement du groupe, là où ils se croisaient sans cesse, matin, midi et soir. Le coin le plus chaleureux de la maison.

Personne.

Elle s'approcha alors du réfrigérateur afin de se servir un peu de jus d'orange mais découvrit un mot laissé par Daniel, accroché sur la porte du frigo.

« Nous sommes partis pêcher ! Venez nous rejoindre tous les deux dès que vous en aurez envie ! »

Sam ne put retenir un léger rire. Ils ne pêchaient jamais. Teal'c détestait ça. La plupart du temps, le Jaffa faisait de longues promenades pendant que Daniel travaillait ses traductions au bord du lac. Ce lac qu'elle n'avait jamais vu... Mais tout ça allait changer, maintenant.

Une idée lui traversa soudain l'esprit. Le coeur battant, elle attrapa ses clefs de voiture et sans plus attendre sortit de la maison.

Elle passa tout d'abord au supermarché du coin afin de choisir de quoi nourrir l'estomac insatiable de son supérieur puis prit la direction du cimetière. Elle n'alla cependant pas jusque là-bas et s'arrêta devant le fleuriste.

En la voyant venir, le vieux propriétaire la salua d'un sourire avant de se diriger vers les roses. Il s'apprêta à lui demander laquelle elle désirait lorsqu'il fut frappé par l'expression rayonnante de la jeune femme.

- Vous semblez heureuse, dit-il alors.

C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait, hormis les bonjours et au revoir d'usage. Mais la voir si malheureuse à chaque fois qu'elle entrait, lui faisait pressentir qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de discuter. Elle préférait plutôt s'enfermer dans sa douleur, comme la plupart des gens qu'il voyait passer ici. Alors il ne disait rien, devinant où elle allait déposer cette fleur. Le même rituel depuis presque deux ans maintenant.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle était différente. Son regard était si lumineux, si vivant, comme s'il s'agissait d'une autre personne. Il avait donc senti qu'il pouvait lui parler. Et elle lui sourit en retour. Le bonheur sur son visage. Elle désigna la rose qu'elle désirait et lui répondit simplement :

- Ce n'est pas sur une tombe que je vais déposer celle-ci.

Alors il sourit à son tour. Elle plongea sa main dans ses poches à la recherche d'un billet mais il secoua la tête.

- Non, je ne veux rien. Je suis heureux pour vous.

Surprise, elle le regarda un instant, prenant conscience qu'elle n'avait jusqu'ici jamais vraiment fait attention à ce vieux monsieur, trop refermée sur elle-même et sur sa douleur. Troublée de le voir partager ainsi sa joie, elle lui sourit avec chaleur.

- Merci.

Et sa précieuse rose dans la main, elle sortit.

Le coeur cognant à se rompre dans sa poitrine, une envie lancinante de « le » voir lui noua sournoisement l'estomac aussi se dépêcha-t-elle se rentrer. Elle passa d'abord dans la cuisine, rangeant les aliments périssables au réfrigérateur puis sa rose dans la main monta quatre à quatre les marches menant à l'étage. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et jeta un oeil à l'intérieur.  
Il est toujours là, songea-t-elle en soupirant, effrayée l'espace d'un instant, que la folie l'ait fait imaginer tout cela.

Sam pénétra dans la chambre et l'observa un instant. A présent, il était allongé sur le dos, un bras replié sur son front. Le drap recouvrant toujours ses reins, laissait voir son ventre plat, son torse musclé et ses épaules si larges... Elle sentit alors tout son corps se mettre à brûler littéralement de l'intérieur. Les joues en feu, elle s'approcha du lit...

- J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné, dit-il alors d'une voix plaintive en ouvrant les yeux.

Son regard rieur dénotait ses propos et Sam ne put retenir un rire léger.

- Quelle drôle d'idée !  
- Neuf ans à fantasmer... Tu as peut-être été déçue.

La jeune femme sentit ses joues s'empourprer devant le sourire amusé et séducteur de Jack. Il savait parfaitement qu'au contraire, elle avait été on ne peut plus comblée... Elle avait été suffisamment expressive et éloquente comme ça... songea-t-elle, embarrassée qu'il le lui signale de cette façon. Parfois, il avait une désagréable façon de se montrer...

- ... Macho.

A ce mot et surtout devant son air gêné, il ne put s'empêcher de rire joyeusement.

- C'est pour me venger de ne pas t'avoir trouvé à côté de moi au réveil.

Il finit cependant par se calmer et la regarda plus sérieusement.

- J'ai cru que tu regrettais...

Sam retrouva aussitôt son assurance et s'assit sur le lit. Elle leva alors la main qu'elle cachait toujours dans son dos et lui tendit la rose. Surpris, il se redressa sur un coude sans pour autant la saisir.

- C'est pour moi ?

La jeune femme sourit doucement.

- Bien sûr.

Troublé, il la prit et respira son parfum léger.

- C'est la première fois qu'on m'offre une fleur... dit-il simplement en plantant son regard chaud et tendre dans le sien.  
- Je t'en ai pourtant offert des dizaines... murmura-t-elle, énigmatique.

Ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder silencieusement pendant un long moment puis Sam se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Il y répondit aussitôt avec passion, glissant ses doigts nerveux dans ses cheveux blonds, caressant avec délice la peau douce de son cou, de sa joue...  
Ils finirent cependant par se séparer, un sourire sur les lèvres. Ils avaient tout leur temps.

- Où sont nos deux amis ? demanda alors Jack, redescendant sur Terre.  
- Dans le Minnesota, répondit-elle en souriant.

Les yeux de Jack s'illuminèrent.

- Ca veut dire qu'on a la maison pour nous tous seuls ?

Le sourire de Sam s'élargit un peu plus.

- Daniel nous demande de venir les rejoindre dès qu'on en aurait envie.

Le visage de Jack s'assombrit un peu.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt.  
- Rien... C'est juste que je m'étais toujours dit que je t'y emmènerais...  
- Je n'y suis jamais allée, intervint-elle alors, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

Surpris, il la dévisagea en silence.

- Je ne me sentais pas d'y aller sans toi.

A ces mots, il sourit, heureux de pouvoir lui faire découvrir ce lieu qu'il aimait tant.

- Alors nous irons. Tu vas adorer, j'en suis sûr.  
- J'en suis sûre, répéta-t-elle, le coeur battant plus vite, comme à chaque fois qu'il la regardait ainsi...

Conscient de l'émotion de la jeune femme, son regard se fit espiègle et enjôleur.

- Mais nous avons deux semaines de vacances, murmura-t-il contre son oreille, la faisant trembler de tous ses membres. On a tout notre temps pour aller les rejoindre...

Terriblement troublée, elle parvint cependant à garder un minimum l'esprit pratique.

- Comment allons-nous faire à la base ? Nous n'avons pas le droit...

Mais sans tenir compte de ces propos, il attrapa sa taille et d'un geste vif la fit basculer sur le lit, l'emprisonnant sous son propre corps.

- Peu importe... On trouvera une solution, dit-il finalement, avant de prendre ses lèvres avec fièvre.

C'est vrai... Quelle importance après tout...

---------------------------------------------------

**EPILOGUE**

Ça faisait maintenant trois heures qu'ils jouaient et l'épuisement se faisait sérieusement ressentir. Alex rata son panier pour la troisième fois d'affilée et décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'arrêter.

- C'est bon pour moi... Je suis claqué... grogna-t-il haletant, plié en deux, les mains sur ses genoux.

Théo acquiesça simplement, les poings sur les hanches, tentant de retrouver son souffle. Epongeant son front avec son bracelet éponge, il se dirigea d'un pas chancelant jusqu'au banc près du terrain de basket et décapsula une canette de coca. Il but quelques gorgées puis finit par se tourner vers son ami.

- T'en veux une ?  
- Balance.

Tandis que Théo lui lançait la canette, le regard d'Alex fut distrait par la femme qui passait derrière son compagnon. Indifférent à la canette qui venait de tomber par terre, il tendit son bras, fébrile.

- C'est elle !  
- Quoi ? réagit aussitôt Théo en se tournant.

Voyant la silhouette fine d'une femme en tailleur bleu, il secoua la tête. Elle était à présent de dos et il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir son visage.

- Non... Elle est toujours en survêt. C'est pas elle.  
- Je te jure que si ! s'exclama Alex en empoignant leur sac. Viens ! On la suit !

Ni une ni deux, ils sortirent du terrain de basket et partir à la poursuite de l'inconnue.

Cela faisait des années qu'ils venaient jouer ici et depuis deux ans maintenant, ils étaient obnubilés par une femme qu'ils croisaient de temps à autre. La première fois qu'ils l'avaient vue, elle avait failli les percuter de plein fouet. Son beau visage était baigné de larmes, son regard si déchirant. Ils en étaient tous deux restés sans voix. Ils avaient tout d'abord pris ça pour un événement anecdotique mais ils l'avaient revue quelques jours plus tard, une rose dans la main, sortant d'un taxi. Alors, pris d'une soudaine impulsion, ils l'avaient suivie et comme ils s'en doutaient, elle n'était pas allée bien loin.

Ils l'avaient observée alors s'agenouiller devant une tombe avant de déposer la rose. Pendant quelques instants, elle était restée immobile puis finalement s'était relevée d'un coup et s'était mise à courir. Elle était passée devant eux, les yeux noyés de larmes, le visage défait. Lorsqu'elle avait disparu au loin, ils s'étaient avancés vers la tombe, curieux de connaître le nom de celui ou de celle responsable d'un tel chagrin.

Colonel Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill, Air Force. 1957-2004

Depuis ce jour, ils la voyaient passer de temps à autre, de façon toujours irrégulière. Il s'écoulait parfois plusieurs semaines sans qu'elle ne vienne. Et parfois seulement cinq jours. C'était toujours le même rituel depuis deux ans.  
Aujourd'hui, ils ne suivaient pas une femme en survêtement mais en uniforme de l'armée de l'air des Etats-Unis.

- Elle est quoi ? Tu as vu son grade ? demanda Théo.  
- Non, elle était trop loin. Et puis j'ai été tellement surprise de la voir habillée comme ça. Mais dans un sens, c'est peu surprenant. Il était bien Colonel.

Ils marchèrent encore un peu puis finirent par s'arrêter près d'une tombe à quelques mètres de la jeune femme.

- C'est bien elle… acquiesça Théo reconnaissant celle du Colonel Jonathan O'Neill. Tu vois son grade ? Moi j'y connais que dal.  
- On dirait… Ah ben ça… Elle est Lieutenant Colonel !

Surpris, une lueur admirative dans le regard, Théo se tourna vers son ami.

- T'es sûr ?  
- Absolument.  
- Eh ben… Notre belle inconnue est sacrément gradée ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là en uniforme, aujourd'hui ?  
- Sans rose… réalisa alors Alex.

Son ami jeta un œil vers la jeune femme. En effet, elle n'avait pas de rose…

- Curieux. C'est bien la première fois en deux ans.  
- En tout cas, il n'y a pas à dire, mais habillée comme ça elle est… Waouh !  
- C'est vrai…

Etrangement, ils avaient toujours eu un profond respect pour elle. Cette femme, si belle, souffrait tellement et malgré le temps qui passe, fidèle, elle continuait de venir encore et encore se recueillir sur la tombe de cet homme… Qui ne rêverait pas d'être aimé d'une femme pareille ? Elle était inconsolable.  
Alors quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir un officier s'approcher d'elle et passer familièrement un bras sur son épaule.

- Bon sang ! s'exclama alors Alex. Elle lui fait une infidélité !  
- Attends, attends, attends… C'est peut-être juste un ami…  
- Tu déconnes ! Regarde comme il lui caresse la nuque !

Outrés, ils observèrent l'homme masser délicatement le cou de la jeune femme et celle-ci posa doucement la tête sur son épaule. Alex et Théo se sentirent tout à coup trahis. Non pas qu'ils espéraient quoi que ce soit vis à vis d'elle mais ils avaient tellement idéalisé cette femme, si parfaite, si incroyablement fidèle, qu'ils ne supportaient pas de la voir avec un autre homme que ce Jonathan O'Neill. Et voilà que maintenant, elle l'avait tout simplement remplacé !

- J'hallucine ! En plus elle amène ce type jusqu'ici… Je suis écoeuré…  
- Viens, proposa alors Théo. On s'approche.

Discrètement, ils se dirigèrent vers la tombe la plus proche du couple et firent mine de se recueillir, l'oreille tendue. L'homme et la femme restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes puis finalement il se tourna vers elle.

- Je n'ai pas pris de rose mais j'ai emmené ça, dit-il en sortant de derrière son dos une masse.

La jeune femme se mit à rire doucement.

- Où as-tu trouvé ça ?  
- J'ai été voir le gardien du cimetière afin de lui donner l'autorisation de démolition de la tombe, répondit-il espiègle.

Et en effet, derrière eux un homme en bleu de travail approchait. Sans un mot, l'officier lui tendit l'outil et le couple recula. Théo et Alex virent alors avec incrédulité l'ouvrier lever la lourde masse bien haut et l'abattre sur le marbre lisse. Ils étaient tellement abasourdis qu'ils n'eurent même pas la présence d'esprit d'intervenir. Ils regardèrent simplement l'homme s'acharner à plusieurs reprises sur la pierre tombale et lorsque celle-ci fut totalement détruite, il s'arrêta enfin. Tandis qu'il s'éloignait afin d'aller chercher de quoi ôter les morceaux de marbre éparpillés sur le sol, l'officier se tourna vers la jeune femme. Elle semblait bouleversée.

- Sam...

Celle-ci pivota vers lui, tremblante. Les garçons ne surent si elle allait se mettre à pleurer ou tout simplement rire aux éclats. Elle sembla hésiter quelques secondes puis noua ses bras autour du cou de l'officier et le serra contre elle, riant et pleurant à la fois. L'homme sourit et l'étreignit à son tour avec force pendant un long moment. Finalement, il la relâcha et l'embrassa doucement.

- Il est temps de rentrer... dit-il contre ses lèvres.

Elle acquiesça simplement et noua ses doigts à ceux de son compagnon. Théo et Alex ne les avaient pas quittés des yeux pendant cette scène surréaliste et tandis que le couple passait à leurs côtés, ils eurent tous deux le réflexe de lire le nom inscrit sur l'uniforme de l'officier.

« O'Neill »

Alors ils comprirent. Ils avaient en face d'eux le Colonel Jonathan « Jack » O'Neill... L'homme de la tombe.  
D'un même mouvement, ils se regardèrent et un sourire vint éclairer leurs visages...

**FIN**

Colonel Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill, Air Force. 1957-2004 : J'ai lu sur un site que la date de naissance du Colonel O'Neill était en 1957. Rien à voir avec l'acteur qui lui est né en 1950… ;-)

PS : J'espère que ça vous a plu. Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, je suis une adepte des « Happy End » donc, faut pas avoir peur en lisant mes fics, hein ! ;-)


End file.
